Broken Pieces
by MsCAlice
Summary: Kurt just can't handle the pressure of the bullies in school. He tries hard to fit in, to be accepted. Blaine has just been shipped off to Dalton and feels so alone. When they both take extreme measures to end their suffering, they are brought together to build back the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my very first Glee Fanfiction. I know I'm pretty late to the game, but having been sick all this week I was able to watch all six seasons. As per usual, I was not satisfied and I just wanted more. I am not a writer, but my imagination is full so I had to get it out and on paper. Hopefully this will help. I know hardly anyone will read this, but I was super excited.**

Having left Dad's garage I was super excited for school tomorrow. I had to get my outfit ready. I Kurt Hummel was now part of something. I had taken my father's advice I joined the Glee club. I might not make many friends, but even one would be more than I already had. Singing on that stage, had brought so much peace to me. In those moments, I knew what it meant to be happy. I haven't been happy in a long time. I had given up even pretending to anyone in school, to dad. I think back on better times. Mom always called me a happy child, if she saw me now, I know she wouldn't recognise me.

As I arrived home, I headed straight down for my bedroom and towards my closet. Dad always said that my clothes had taken over, but I knew he didn't understand. He wanted me to blend in with the other students, but that wasn't me. I wasn't meant to blend in. I was born different. I was born to be alone. Alone with my clothes.

Staring at my clothes, I tried to find happiness. In the beginning it gave me great joy. Now. They all just looked grey in my mind. Nothing stood out. Quickly grabbing the nearest shirt, and getting the matching cardigan a pair of tan skinny chinos. Setting them out for school the next day. Staring at it, I thought back on my addition. All Mr Schue could say about my audition was 'nice.' Was he being nice to the bullied kid? Had he just taken me on because there was no one else? Was I even any good? Mom always said I was born to a performer. She was the one who encouraged me to get involved in the singing and the dancing. Dad wanted me to be a man, sports, cars, fast food, burping...girls. I didn't fit in to any of those categories. I didn't fit in anywhere. I had tried to tell Dad today that I was gay, but I just didn't seem like the right time. How could he love me this way? Dad would disown me.

Dad finally returned home in time for dinner. Around the table it was quiet, just like every night. Tonight he just stared at me, watching my every move. Ever since the guidance counsellor had called him into school, he was always watching me. I never could hold eye contact with him. He asked about Glee Club, the other members, he was glad to hear that there was another boy in the club. I didn;t have the heart to say that Artie was in a wheelchair. I didn't want him to think any worse of this club, that wasn't really a sport, but there was competitions. As soon as he ate his dinner, he excused himself to watch the sports game in the other room. We didn't speak again until I had finished loading the dishes into the dishwasher, saying goodnight before heading back downstairs to bed.

As the evening turned into night, the doubts continued. Laying in bed after dinner, looking up at the ceiling knowing that I couldn't take much more of this just being. I wasn't living I was just existing. No one needed me, no one wanted me. After my audition, I went back to guidance counsellor. Her office door was locked, but the table still sat outside her room. Checking both directions of the hallway I quickly grabbed the pamphlet, stuffing it into my bag. Glancing again to make sure that no one had seen me, before heading towards the exit.

Flicking through it of course the cons where at the top of the 're giving up. Who knows what might have been? _A loner gay who had nothing or anyone in his life._ Many of those around you will be affected more than you think. _Dad might be upset, but he wouldn't have to worry about me. He could continue living his life, maybe find someone to be with._ The situations/people affecting you win. You lose your life. _They will always win, I'm not big enough or strong enough to fight anymore._

Flicking through to the final page, there was no pros. Of course there wouldn't be, they wouldn't have put it in a high school if they were telling young people to give up on life. I thought about the pros. I would cease to exist. It would all be over. No one could hurt me anymore. It sounds scary, not seeing the people I loved ever again. But then I thought about my mother, how she faced death. She was fearless. I was a disgrace.

That night as the tears rolled down my face, I knew that life couldn't get any worse than this. But would life really get any better?

...

My father had tried everything to turn me around. He went to lectures, he tried to bond with me, even took me to therapy. Nothing had worked in his mind. I knew that nothing would change me. This was the way I was born. Mother had tried to reason with him, but he would not change his mind. I was a disgrace to the family. After the Sadie Hawkins dance, and people found out about my sexuality he had to get me out of town. His friends had started talking about me, people had come into his office to take their business else where. He had two choices: to accept me or to get me out of the picture. He choose to remove me. A week after the dance I was sent to Dalton Academy. It was on the other side of the state. Dad had refused to join Mom as she dropped me off. She was there just long enough to sign me in and get all of my stuff out of the car.

Standing at the entrance in my new uniform, as I watched my mother leave without even turning around to wave me good bye. I would not be welcome during any of the breaks, I would need to find someone else to spend summer. I would not be welcome home. Turning around and grabbing the last of my bags, I headed back up to my new room. With joining well after the sign up date, I didn't have the option of roommates. I was in the room at the very end of the hall on my own. As the door closed behind me I had never felt so alone.

I always knew that I was gay, and I was confident about it. I had told my parents from as soon as I knew. They originally had thought it was a joke, or just a phase. But as weeks turned into months, and finally a year had passed. I had been sent to everything that my parents heard of, that could possibly help me. After they realised that none of it was going to help, they decided to send me away. I was told not to contact anyone in the family, any of my friends. Most of them had turned their backs on me anyway so there was no point trying to reach out to anyone from my old school.

As I looked around my new room, boxes and suitcases everywhere. Everything that I owned was in this room. My brother would be dropping of my car when he was heading through this way. That would be my last tie to my parents. They would continue to send me money, but after college they didn't want to ever talk or see me again. I was all alone. Alone because I was different.

What was the point in life anymore? The memories of my childhood was now tarnished by the actions of my parents. I had no friends anymore since they found out I was gay. No one who would love or accept me. I had been signed over to the care of the school. I would never again feel part of my family. Mom had tried to fight to get me to stay closer to home. She tried to understand. But even my dad had worn her out. She told me I could try and talk to him again, but I knew that I would never be returning home again.

A bell sounded signalling a meal. I opened the door, and followed the other boarding students to the food hall. Grabbing the spaghetti that they had to offer and quickly turning around to find someone where to sit. It was a slightly smaller area, reserved only for meals that would be for boarding students only. It was a long line of table filled with chairs for the students to feel like they were involved in a group, a community. A took a seat beside another student, but he was turned talking to the person on his other side. I sat in silence and ate my dinner. I have never felt so alone.

 **First Chapter, hoped you liked it. If someone has read it, let me know what you think it would mean a lot to me to know that there are people out there on the internet spending their Thursday crushing over Glee as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to let you know before you continue on reading, that there is attempted suicide written twice in this chapter. If you would rather not read this, I understand.**

I'm an idiot. There was no other words for it. I had to be an idiot. Why else would I tell Dad that I was on the football team? Seriously! What was I even thinking? Thankfully Finn had helped me get onto the team. They were not pleased, that didn't cover it. They were pissed. I had been able to do something that none of them could. Even on their field, they still wouldn't accept me. After Coach allowed me to be part of the team, I could hear the snares and the nasty words they throw my way. I held my head high, but deep down I could feel another part of me breaking.

Our first game was on tomorrow night, and that was all Dad could talk about each dinner. How proud he was of me. He was proud of the fake person I was. Staring into my mirror as I finished up my skin routine I could only feel sadness as I looked at myself. Why could no one accept me? Glee Club was the only thing that brought me any peace during my day. Even then I was just in the background. The background of the Rachel Berry Show. She always got the parts, ever song, ever solo belonged to her. She was good don't get me wrong, but I was good too. Right? Maybe I wasn't. Maybe it was all in my head.

As I crawled into bed looking at the gym bag at the door, I knew that I was a fake. Trying to fit into a world that didn't;t want me. A world that wants me out of the picture. As I lay that night in bed, I could picture the world continuing without me, a world where they would all be able to go on with their lives and nothing would be any different.

...

We had scored no points at all. As I sat on the edge of the bench I knew that it was unlikely that I would make it onto the field. I turned around to look for my father in the crowds. Of course he was right in the middle, screaming at the players on the field. He never once looked down at me, he was too engrossed in the game to notice his son. I watched as the team continued to play, there was a chance that they could get a touchdown, but there was very little team still on the clock. The team all gathered around Finn as he called for a time out. He was throwing his arms in the area, obviously giving them a new play. Quickly they turned around, and got into their positions. Even though I was on the team, I was still extremely confused about what was going on. Finn had tried to explain it to me, but it made absolutely no sense.

I watched amazed as Finn throw the ball long, and one of the players was able to catch it and make a dive for a touchdown. The crowd behind me roared loudly with excitement. McKinley had finally been able to get points on the board. They were now drawing. The coach pulled me out of sit, and towards the field.

"Right kid, biggest moment of your life." He looked me up and down. "Don't screw this up."

I gulped slightly fear running through my body as I made my way onto the field, placing my helmet onto my head. It was massive, I could just about see out. Finn placed the ball in front of me, showing me a thumbs up for reassurance. All I could feel was dread.

Pacing backwards to my spot, I turned around to the bleachers staring at the coach, and then to my father. Both of them looked as nervous as each other. This was the moment to make both of them proud of me. To make the team like, to be accepted by the team, by the school, maybe even the town. Finn turned around to the coach, telling them to turn my music on. As the music played, I went through the dance, as the crowd stared at me.

As soon as my foot touched the ball I knew that it was going to be alright. It almost went in slow motion as I watched it sail right through the goal posts. The crowd instantly roared again. Finn turned around and slapped me hard on the back. The rest of the team came rushing over screaming into each others faces with excitement that they had finally won a game. I smiled back at each of them. This is what it was like to be part of a team. To belong to something. I knew instantly that on my face was the biggest dopiest smile in my life.

It seemed to go forever, as the game came to an end. But the euphoria of tonight was still extremely evident on my face. I felt myself skip back to the locker rooms with the rest of the team. Finn walking beside, still talking loudly with excitement to the rest of the team. The coach quickly called him back onto the field while the rest of us went into the locker room to change out of our sweaty clothes. Even if I hadn't even broke a sweat, I could feel the gross stench of the team around me.

Walking through the door of the changing room, I felt someone strongly snatch me out of the door frame. I quickly turned around to see Dave Karofsky and two of the other players standing behind him. Pushing me roughly against the wall, my feet not even touching the floor.

"You think you're good now gay. You aren't stepping in there. You aren't getting your stuff. You just want to go in there to look at all of us undress you creep." Dave snarled at my face.

"I belong on this team just as much as any of you. My stuff is in there."

"Did you hear that guys? Little gay over here thinks he's like us." His friends laughing along before he turned around right in my face. "You don't belong here. You aren't one of us, and never will be one of us. You are a waste of space. No one wants you here. You are disgusting."

"Just leave me alone." I squeaked out as I felt the clutches of his hands bearing onto my shoulders, there would certainly be a bruise there in the morning.

"My pastor says that gay people are going to hell. You are the reason why there is so much wrong in the world. God is just punishing us for allowing you dirty people in the world." One of the guys behind Karofsky shouted. "You're going to burn in hell you little fag."

"Maybe we should kick the gay out of him?" The slightly shorter one said.

"Great idea." Karofsky said slyly dragging me out to the back of the school. I screamed, fearing creeping through my body, struggling to get out of their reach. But there was no point each of them were stronger than me.

Throwing me roughly to the ground they took turns kicking into me, pushing me back down each time I tried to get up. It wasn't until a group of girls came close that they stopped what they were doing.

"Get lost, we don't want to see you ever again. You pathetic piece of shit." Each of them turned disgust in their eyes as they stared at me, before turning around and leaving me.

As I lay in the darkness all I could was let the tears fall down my face. I had done everything right. I joined the football team, I basically won the game for them, and they still could not accept me. They could not accept me because I was gay. No matter how hard I tried, they would never accept me. What was the point?

I don't know how long I lay there, getting later and later. When I thought that everyone was gone, and the only car left in the parking lot was mine. I struggled back towards the locker room. Grabbing hold of the door, I could feel that it was locked for the night. Another thing against me. With no phone or access to my car keys I would have to endure the agonizing walk home. I was sore, the tears had stopped. I had no tears left to cry.

When I finally saw home, there was no excitement, no hope that was held inside. Dad would be inside thinking that I had spent time with the team, what else would a normal teenager be doing after they had won their first football game. But I was not a normal teenager.

As I opened the front door, trying to sneak in without dad lifting his head from the television. But there was no such luck.

"You home kid?" Dad called without moving his face to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm tired think I'll head to bed." I said trying to get out of talking with my father.

"You played so well, I'm never been more proud of you." Dad say now turning to look up at me. "What the hell happened to you?" His voice going up an octave as he moved out of his seat.

"I don't belong anywhere Dad. They hate me. Everyone hates me. That wasn't me on that field. That isn't who I am." I screamed at my father, before dashing out of the room and down the stairs to my bedroom, making sure to lock the door so the conversation would not continue.

I could hear my father huffing upstairs. He must have pushed something of the coffee table as a loud crash happened on the floor above me. The tears started back up, even in my home I wasn't welcome. My dad was proud of the person who I had faked to try and be. Even then I couldn't do it right. If he found out that I was gay, what would he say then? Would he take those words back? How would he handle to the shame that I would bring to him? I would have to end it. I thought back on the words back from the pamphlet a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want to live anymore. I would cease to exist. That is what I wanted.

Quickly grabbing my notebook I scribbled a note, who to address it to. My dad? Glee? No one wanted me.

 _To anyone who cares,_

 _I can't do this anymore. I can't live a lie anymore. I'm gay. I always have and always will be. There is nothing I can do to change. I don't want to spend my life as a disappoint, to not be loved. Please forgot me, I will cease to annoy or bring shame to anyone._

 _Love Kurt Hummel_

I quickly set the notebook on bed, looking around the room which I spent many night in thinking about how it would all get better. That had never happened. This was the end. Turning around and heading straight to my bathroom, filling the tub with warm water. Opening the medicine cupboard, moving around the different products I had, before I found the packet of razor blades that I had now for a couple of months. Slowly sliding into the bath tub, looking around the crystal white room I knew that I would wake to nothing. Turning the faucet off, grabbing the blade, holding it close to my wrist. Slowly but deliberately pulling the blade and feeling the blood rush out. After setting the blades down I waited. Waited for the darkness to take over.

...

It had been almost three weeks since I had been sent to Dalton Academy. I had been accepted in the Warblers. I knew that I could sing, but after David had heard me singing through walls when I was in the shower on our first day after gym he had made me try out for the group. It was nice to feel like I fit into a group. But the pressure to be good was too much. They had handed every single solo to me, my grades were slipping, and I wasn't getting my homework done. I wanted to call home. I wanted to hear my parents tell me that I could home. That they would take me back in a heart beat. But there had been no communication with my dad. I had tried to call the house to talk to mom, but each time dad was home, so she would pretend I was a wrong number calling.

Sitting in the back row of my English class, not listening to what the teacher had to say. There was too much going on my mind to think about Jane Austen or Charles Dickens. I couldn't concentrate on anything. In my previous school, I was always top of my classes, unless it was Spanish, I was horrendous at learning foreign languages, what was the point in them anyway?

"Mr Anderson, are you going to be part of this class?" The short teacher from the front of the room called. All of the other students had turned around to look at me, staring to see what I was doing.

"Yes Sir." I said sitting up a little straighter in my chair.

"Have you been able to hand in your revolutionary views on Jane Austen yet? It was due on Wednesday, it's now Friday?" The teacher, knowing full well that the teenager didn't have his essay finished.

"No sir."

"I want it on my desk first thing on Monday. No excuses." He said before returning to teaching his class, and I continued to allow my mind to wander.

This was how the day continued. I didn't have this done, or that wasn't completed or I hadn't studied for the test. It wasn't that I was a bad student, I loved learning I just could never get anything done.

That afternoon after the classes had finished we had a Warblers meeting. Sitting near the back of the room watching the excitement all of the members, but there was nothing for me to be excited about.

"Blaine, you haven't meet with the music teacher to practice this week have you?" One of the older members on the council board asked.

"I haven't been able to make it." I said half heartedly.

"Sectionals is in three weeks Blaine, everyone else is pulling their weight. We need you to do the same as well. Are you part of this team or not?"

"I am, it's just hard right now to get everything done, I have a lot on my mind." I tried to justify.

"That is just not good enough Blaine, we might need to consider your solos, and your membership on the Warblers, there are plenty of people who would jump at the chance to get where you are now."

Alone, rejected my their friends and family. Yes, everyone would want that for themselves. I was living a massive lie. I hadn't told anyone at Dalton about my parents, about my past, about being gay. There was a very strong no bullying policy at Dalton, but if my family wouldn't accept me, why would anyone else?

After practice, I went straight to the phone in the office to call home. Hopefully father wouldn't be home and I would be able to talk mom into coming down to visit or even bring me home. Someone picked up on the second dial.

"Anderson residence." My mother answered.

"Hey Mom, it's Blaine are you free to talk?"

"Your father is in his study. Just let me move to the kitchen. I have missed you so much. I try to talk you father out of this, but you know how he gets."

"I miss you lots to mum, look I was wondering if you would be able to come to see me this weekend."

"You know I would love to, but your father doesn't even know that we talk."

"Mom, I need you. Please, it's hard being away from you."

I could feel the phone rumbling around before I heard my father's voice.

"I told you brat we don't want to hear from you. We don't want to hear anything, we don't want to see you. Stop calling your mother."

"Please dad, I just want to talk. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! You did this to yourself. If you weren't off trying to get boys we could all be a family. You have disgraced this family. Your mother is just too soft to see how much pain you have brought to this family. You are not part of this family anymore Blaine."

"But dad..."

"You will stop calling. You will leave your mother alone. Just leave us alone. We are better of without you. Everyone is better off without you." The phone was slammed down violently.

I just stared of into the distance thinking back on my father's last words: _Everyone would be better off without you._ Maybe he was right, no one needs me. I have no family, no friends, my grades are slipping. I can't do anything right.

As the tears started to well up in my eyes, I headed straight to my room. Closing the door, the boxes still sat. I had only opened one of my suitcases to get a change of clothes out throughout the weeks, other than that, I just existed. I didn't want to exist anymore. There was no one to share it with anymore. There was no one who loved me anymore. I was alone. Heading over to the window I looked out on the grounds around the school. People were playing sports, enjoying the sun that was shining before it would be time for dinner. Life was going on around me, and no one knew how I felt. No one out there understood what I was going through.

I don't want to live anymore. Ran through my head. No one would care. Tears streaming down my face, I looked down at my tie. I knew what I had to do. Quickly grabbing my chair from underneath my desk. Standing beside the window, reaching up to the curtain pole, tying my tie around the pole, before making a hole big enough for my head and placing it around my neck. Staring out the window I did the only thing I could. I stepped off the chair.

 **Thank you to all my readers. Wherever you are I thank you for taking the time to read my story, and getting through the whole chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to say thank you to each and every person who has read by story. For those brave souls who have decided that they want to know more about what is going to happen. I appreciate each and every single person who has read this. I'm extremely new to writing, and would appreciate any helpful hints and tips.**

Lincoln Memorial Hospital was a relatively quiet on a Friday evening. Sometimes they might have had a football injury or a child who hadn't been carefully riding his bike. However, in the space of thirty minutes two ambulances had arrived with minors unconscious in critical condition from intentional self inflicted injuries. However, other than that fact the circumstances were extremely different.

One room held an anxious and emotional father, never letting his son leave his sight. The other room was completely silent other than the machines that were connected to the young boy. A staff member from his boarding school sat in the waiting room. His family had been called, but would not be coming straight away due to business in another state. They might be back in town before the end of the weekend. The nurses watched the reactions from each family, and couldn't help but allow it to be the main topic of their conversation in their station.

Both boys had been found before it was too late. One who was being called down to dinner by a classmate, the other patient's father had broke down his son's bedroom door to find him. How could two young boys, with so much life ahead of them believe that there was nothing left for them to live for? The nurses couldn't help but compare the two cases, how hoped had been robbed from two young boys.

...

Burt sat at the beside of his only son. How could he have let this happen? Right under his nose. Had he not seen the bruises that decorated the young boy's face? Had he not noticed that he had walked home? He knew that his son had it hard in school. He knew that people in Lima Ohio could be extremely mean to someone who was different. Kurt screamed different as soon as you saw him walking down the street. He might not have admitted to anyone, but it was no secret that Kurt Hummel was gay. He had known since his son was a three. But, this was the twenty-first century, had people not moved on now? People were living with many different people. Having many partners, why could his son not have a partner, someone to love, even if it was someone of the same sex?

As he looked up at the hospital bed that held his son, he couldn't help but think of how innocent he looked. His pale face was covered in bruise of varying colours. He looked down at the other bruises that poked out of the hospital gown, speckled throughout his body. They looked fresh, like they had happened only hours ago. Right after the football game. Even when his son had just gone and won the game for the town, he was still reminded that he didn't belong. Even when he tried to fit in, he was still pushed out on his own. Monday morning, he would be on the phone to the principal and football coach and make sure the people who had done this to his son would face punishment.

But his pain injuries weren't inflicted by the football team, or anyone in McKinley High, Kurt had been the one to make the very obvious lacerations on his arms. Kurt had been the one who had given up. He had been the one to make the decision that life was not worth living. Even the very thought of it made Burt gasp for air.

Kurt could never hurt anyone, but he had been willing to hurt himself. Burt knew that this was a wake up call. He thought meeting with the guidance counsellor was a wake up call, but nothing had prepared him for the scene he was might with in his son's bathroom. Nothing would ever replace the image that replayed over and over again in his mind. He would do whatever it took to help his son. He would get him help, he would be there for him. He would stop forcing sports onto his son, he would accept his excitement for singing and dancing. He would be there with open arms each time his son needed him, and be standing at his side ever step of the way.

The doctors and nurses had been constantly coming in and updating Burt on the progress of his son. He was going to make it. He would have a long recovery, both physically, psychology, as well as emotionally. He would be sleeping for a couple of days as his body rested and tried to recover. Other injuries had included a couple cracked ribs, which could have only been caused by someone else, and they would take a few weeks to completely heal. They would keep for five days once he woke up, making sure to keep him under watchful supervision to make sure that there would be no other attempt. Burt would make sure that this was the one and only time he would drop the ball for Kurt, and never again let something like this happen to his only son.

...

In the room just next door the plastic seat beside the patient's bed remained empty. The staff member who had been on dinner duty sat in the waiting room, after calling the boys parents. She was shocked at the lack of care given by the father. He didn't even ask any information. Only that he might be able to make it down at some point. She would never forget the scream that echoed throughout the halls of Dalton. Running to the last bedroom in the hallway to find a student who was hysterical, pointing and screaming at his friend. The image would never leave her mind. She had never felt so hopeless. She did everything she thought would help as another staff member called for an ambulance. In the end she just held the broken boy in her arms.

Nothing like this had ever happened at Dalton before. They had a no bullying policy in place, and most of the students were open and friendly with each other. Sometimes a small fight would break out, but nothing ever more that couldn't be resolved with a stern talking to and the a detention or two. She had recognized that he was the new boy who had only been attending slightly shy of a month. It haunted her to think that even before he was a fully fledged adult, things had gotten so bad that he thought life was not worth living.

Having called the Resident staff member to let everyone know how Blaine was getting on, she continued to sit unsure of what she should do. Should she sit by his bed? Something that was only reserved for family members. What if he woke up, and was alone? Should she bring one of the students to come and see him? Finally deciding that she needed to see Blaine, she walked over to the nurses desk. One of them quietly lead her past other rooms. As she walked past the rest of the rooms she couldn't help but peek into each of the rooms. She held their own story, their own tale of sadness. She looked into a room and noticed another young boy his eyes closed, bruises covering his body. A father had fallen asleep on the chair holding his hand tight. Never wanting to let go. She hadn't noticed that she had stopped walking just staring into the room.

"Another attempted suicide." The nurse spoke behind her, looking into the same room. "He arrived exactly half an hour after Blaine. It's been a tough night for everyone. I have a nephew the same age as both of them. It just seems like such a waste of a precious life. They should have everything to live for."

"Will he make it?" She said noticing how her emotions had clearly gotten the better of her.

"He should make a full recovery. Poor soul had a right old beating before he got to this stage. The world can be a cruel place." She said placing a hand on the woman's back, turning around to look into the room next door. Blaine lay still in the bed. Unlike the other boy he wasn't completely covered in bruise, just a massive dark coloured bruise around his neck. "Blaine's a fighter, he should be waking up soon. We just need to let his body recover. Have you been able to get hold of his parents?"

"I spoke to his father. They are out of state at the moment, but they should be back before he gets out of the hospital."

"If this was one of my girls I would be heading straight over here, nothing could stop me." The nurse said bluntly as she opened the door for the younger woman. "There's blanket in the cupboard on the right if you get cold. His doctor will be checking on him in the morning, but hopefully he will have woken before then."

Nodding her thanks to the nurse, she took her place in the seat beside her student. She couldn't help but feel disappointed in Blaine's parents. It shouldn't be her that was sitting beside him. His parents, his family should be the ones. It had taken her a while to get use to the families of the students who attended Dalton. Many of them had limited contact with their sons. Most of them working, well off and busy with the social life of being well to do. Many breaks students had stayed behind because their parents weren't home or were even out of the country. They tried to have students to spend holidays with the day students who lived close to Dalton.

As she stared at Blaine she was unsure of how she should react. Should she pray? Hold his hand? Just stare at him till he woke up. That sometimes worked in her English Literature class. No matter what happened, she knew that she would never forget this night.

...

It was Sunday morning before Blaine's father arrived at the hospital to see his son. His wife was noticeably absent. Before going to see his son, he spoke to the doctors, filling out the blanks on forms that the school had not been able to fill in. He spoke to the Dalton staff, informing them that Blaine would be recovering at the school as no one in the family would have the time to dedicate to the needs of their son. Everyone who spoke to Mr Anderson were left with a bitter taste in their mouth and an even greater hatred towards the man.

Finally, with nothing else to put off the inevitable he entered his son's hospital room. Blaine was sitting up in the bed finishing off what had been his lunch. He stiffened when he saw his father, and set the fork down on the tray before looking up at his father.

"Look what mess you got yourself into now. We sent you to this school so you would wise up? Not go around causing a scene everywhere you go. Do you know how much of an inconvenience this is for your mother and I? We are busy people Blaine."

"I'm sorry Dad, this isn't what I wanted either. I didn't want to wake up. I wanted it all to end." Blaine spat out at his father.

"It always has to be about you Blaine. You are so selfish. Since you decided that you were gay it's like I don't know my own son. You have turned your back on your mother and I. Your mother can't understand what is going on. I've yet to let your brother know, who knows what it would do to his career? And then you go and pull this stunt. The world is not about you Blaine."

Blaine just stared back at his father, unsure of how to proceed. None of this had been to get attention. In fact it was the exact opposite. Who was this man in front of him? Because anyone could very easily tell that this was not how a father was meant to react to his son.

"Dad... please. I just want things to go back to normal, I want you to love me... for who I am." Blaine let out, tears flowing freely down his face as he looked into the stone cold eyes of his father.

"Blaine, I told you the day we sent you to Dalton, we don't want you to have contact with us. Do you know what people will think when they hear? Your mother is so heart broken that I had to send her to France when we found out the news."

"Dad, I just want to go home. I want us to be family."

"That can't happen. Blaine, you were no longer part of this family when you decided that you wanted to throw yourself around. We taught you from such an early age that this was wrong and you decided that you knew best."

"Dad this is who I am. I am gay, I didn't decide to be gay. It's me, I'm still the same Blaine. I'm your son, and you are my father."

"I stopped being your father the day you told us you were gay." His father heading towards the door. "This is the last time you will contact us Blaine. This is the last time that you will speak to your mother or your brother. We need to keep on living our lives. You need to know that this part of your life is over. You're on your own from here on out. As soon as you graduate Dalton you will not be welcome back into our home."

"Dad please..."

"I have spoken Blaine. You did this to us Blaine. We had no choice." And with that Mr Anderson left the hospital room, not looking back towards his heartbroken son.

...

Mr Anderson was fuming. Slamming the door of the hospital room and marching out towards the waiting room. He needed a coffee. Glancing around the waiting room he noticed the Dalton staff member was talking to another lady, who was there with her son, an ice pack placed over his ankle. Turning to look at the other side of the room he saw a row of vending machines. Moving towards the machine that was for coffee there was a man around his age in front of him getting coffee. He impatiently stood behind him waiting his turn to use the machine.

The man turned around to look at the him. "Sorry it's a bit slow. I know it wouldn't be the best coffee in the world, but when you are in place like this anything is better than nothing. Burt."

"Shaun."

Burt stepped away from the machine when his coffee had finished. Allowing Shaun access to the machine. Pulling out his wallet he lifted out a five dollar bill to put into the machine. The machine swallowed the bill, making a few noises before spitting it back out. Shaun tried a few times, his anger and bitterness getting the better of him as he thumped the machine.

"Here try this." Burt said, holding out a different bill.

Shaun gladly accepted the bill swapping it. This time the machine accepted it, and slowly spurted out coffee into the cup. Handing over the original to Burt, who refused to accept it. "Thanks, I really need coffee it has been a long day."

"You here for family?" Burt asked, trying to make small talk to the man.

"My son."

"Same, he's been going through a rough stage. The people in his school having been bullying him for ages. I never thought much of it, I just thought it was something that every school had, you know the odd name or something. I should have seen the signs. He tried to take his own life."

"My son tried to hang himself. I think it was for attention anyway."

"You couldn't truly mean that?" Burt said, his distaste for the man growing.

"He started a new school about a month ago. He has it in his head that's he gay. Seriously! Does he not know how disgusting that is?"

"How could you say that? He's your son."

"He stopped being by son the day he decided that he wanted to be a faggot rather than part of our family."

"You selfish stuck up man. You didn't deserve to be a father. I would have tried to kill myself if you were my father as well." Burt screamed in the Shaun's face. Turning around and heading back to the hospital rooms.

Shaun turned and marched out of the waiting room, not even if with his coffee. The very last time he would ever see his son.

...

Kurt Hummel had still not woken up on Sunday. Word had spread fact around Lima about Kurt's condition. A few of Kurt's teachers had stopped at the garage to give cards and encouragements to Burt. Mr Schuester had made a schedule for the Glee members to visit Kurt in the hospital, to make sure that the room wasn't completely full. Most of the members of the Glee club had already been to see Kurt. Artie was just about to swap shifts with Finn. They had tried to work it that there would be time for Burt to head home and freshen up, get something to eat, or even have time to sleep between visits.

Finn didn't have much experience in hospitals. He didn't know a whole lot about what he should be doing. He wasn't sure if he should talk or not. That's what they did in the movies, and it always seemed to work. He couldn't help but feel slightly at fault. He had been the one to help Kurt get onto the football team. He had encouraged him to do it. He was a great kicker, and he was just as shocked as everyone when he was able to push them into the lead. He respected Kurt for the courage that he showed around school. The courage to stand up and be brave. He had struggled to join the Glee club, and he had many friends, no one would ever physically hurt him or turn their backs on him. Why should they do it to Kurt?

Yes he liked guys, but still why couldn't he? Why shouldn't he be allowed to dress whatever way he wanted? Why was it anyone's business what Kurt did in his free time? In Kindergarten they had always been told that if they had nothing nice to say, they should say nothing at all. Why had the rules suddenly changed once they entered High School?

He should have been there with Kurt. He should have stopped the people who had jumped him. Maybe he wouldn't have done this? Maybe it wouldn't have pushed him to the edge? He might have confided in someone, maybe even him. All these questions were flowing through Finn's mind. The guilt, the questions were all just becoming too much.

"Kurt..." Unsure if he should look or not at the boy in the bed, Finn played with the drawstring of his sweatshirt. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I should have been with you. We should have went to Breadstix to celebrate, that was our first win of the season and it was because of you. Kurt, you are so brave. You sing, you dance, you aren't afraid to be the person who you truly our. You know I never actually wanted to join Glee Club, I had never sang in front of anyone until the first practice. It felt amazing, there was just such peace, even if it was singing with Rachel. I just felt so alive when I was singing, even more than when I play football. You showed people, that I need to be myself. I haven't been a great friend, if you would even call me that but I'm going to be better. I'll be there for you. I won't let anyone push you around anymore. Hell, even Puck is ready to go and beat the crap out of the people who pushed you to do this. That's saying something."

Finn looked up at the boy as his eyes were still closed, but a smile was on his face.

"Kurt?"

"How could anyone say no to Breadstix?"

...

 **Thank you as I have already said to each person who is reading this story. If you have anything that you think would help this story, I would love to hear from you. Please know that I'm trying to update as much as possible. I have a few other story ideas which I'm hoping to get out soon. For the experienced writers do you try and just write one story at a time, or are you able to write more than one story at a time? I have so many ideas running around in my head, and I'm trying my best to take a note of them each time.**

 **Appreciate each and every single person who reads and responds to this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt could not get over the support that people were showing him while he was in hospital. All of the members of the Glee club had rallied around his father while he was still unconscious. As his father told him about how they had helped and encouraged, he couldn't help but be thankful that his father had pushed him to be part of a club. Mr Schuster had made sure to visit each day he was in the hospital. The school had been extremely understanding about the circumstances and those who had been involved in Friday's attack where being dealt with severely.

Wednesday morning Kurt was being discharged from the hospital. He was now able to wear his own clothes and was anxiously standing beside his father. The doctor had given him some pills to help with his depression and anxiety, but other than that it was a rather painless procedure. Kurt hadn't spoken much to his father while he was in the hospital due to having so many people surrounding them. As he got into his father's truck he could feel the tension that surrounded them.

The whole ride home was quiet, not even with the radio playing in the background could make the awkward silence go away. As they pulled up to the home that they shared no words were uttered as they got out of the truck and headed to the door. Burt carried the back of Kurt's things from the hospital, as Kurt clutched onto himself. He was hoping that his father wouldn't want to talk about things, but he knew that there was very little chance of that happening.

"I think I might head to bed... You know to rest." Kurt spluttered out once they were both in the living room, trying to dart towards the door that lead him downstairs to his room.

"Kurt, sit down we need to talk about last weekend." Burt said with a stern but gentle voice. A thing only a concerned father could even do.

Kurt nervously took the armchair facing his father, pulling his feet up and curled into himself. Staring at his father, waiting to see who would make the first move to start the conversation.

"Why wouldn't you tell me what was going on Kurt? You know you can always talk to me." Burt said leaning over to look straight into Kurt's eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry." Kurt said bashfully.

"Worried, how do you think I felt when I say you Kurt? I thought you were died. This is the sort of thing that you tell me about. You don't keep this to yourself. I thought you were starting to like school? You had joined the glee club, you said they were being nice to you. I thought they were your friends. I thought things were getting better."

"They are my friends. Finn even helped me get onto the football team. People just don't accept me because of who I am."

"Who you are Kurt?"

"Dad I don't want to lie to you anymore. Being part of the glee showed me that I could be someone that I wanted to be and there would be people there who would accept me. But then with the football team I tried so hard to fit in. I thought that maybe if they got to know me they wouldn't call me names, they would stop shoving me around. But as you see that didn't happen." Kurt said looking over the slowly faded bruises that were still covering most of his body. "I just thought if I could make you proud of me, then maybe I would be able to tell you... Tell you that I'm..."

"That you're gay."

"How?" Kurt said rather shocked at his father's confession. He had spent his whole life thinking that his father didn't know, worried that he would find out.

"Kurt, I'm your father you seriously think I wouldn't know. I have known since you were a little boy. I'm just new to all of this. I've never had to experience anything like this before. Am I totally in love with the idea? Probably not, but if this is who you are there's nothing I can do about that. I don't want to be one of those parents who pushes you out because of who you are. It's the twenty first century. If we have to accept the people who change partners as much as I change the channel then why can't people accept when two people are in love, no matter their gender?"

"Dad, I thought you wouldn't... I thought you wouldn't want me to be your son anymore. I thought you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Kurt I could never stop loving you. You are my son and always will be, there will never be anything that can change that. You shouldn't have to be ashamed of who you are. You should tell the kids in glee club. They have all been amazing, why would they not support you now?"

"I love you dad." Kurt said with tears streaming freely down his face. Moving out of the armchair to sit beside his father on the couch. Leaning into him, placing his head on his shoulder

"I love you just as much, even more since you have told me the truth. We are going to get through this Kurt. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm going to take you to see the guidance counsellor tomorrow and we can talk about where to take it from here. Mr Schuester has arranged an appointment for us."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt said pulling his father in closer, never wanting to let go.

...

Just as Burt had promised Kurt and his father sat in front of Ms Pillsbury and Mr Schuester the next morning as the rest of the students headed to their first class.

"I'm so glad to see you this morning Kurt. I know it's been a pretty tough week for you, and we want to come up with an action plan for where we are to take it from here. I want to set up a meeting with me weekly, and there is a programme in the community centre that I think will work alongside perfectly."

"A programme?" Kurt questioned.

"It's for other teenagers who are going through something similar to you. It's a weekly support group, you are paired up with one of the group to meet again twice a week to help each other journal, talk about things going on in school, just someone who understands."

"So they are all gay?" Kurt asked arching his eyebrow.

"Emm. No. Those who have had self harm or suicidal thoughts." Ms Pillsbury looking slightly flustered at the new revelation. "However, I might have a pamphlet about those sorts of things if you're unsure." She turned around to the table behind her, flicking through the papers behind her.

"I'm very sure." Kurt said rather firmly. "That's not going to change."

"Kurt, the glee club and I are going to do everything we can to help you. I know they have been working really hard to come up with things to help and to make you feel a whole lot more welcome to school. I know there is a place for you here." Mr Schue said looking directly at Kurt. "My door is always open if there is something troubling you. We are all here for you Kurt."

"Thank you Mr Schue. Thank you everyone." Kurt said looking around the room he never knew that there was people in the school that cared for him.

"Right, well I better head on and let you get back to school. If there is anything you need let me know Kurt." Burt said, watching as he turned to leave the room. He didn't want to leave his son, he wanted to take him home, wrap in up and never let anyone hurt him ever again.

"Come on, I think there are a few people in the choir room who have something they want to say as well." Mr Schu said, standing to lead the way for Kurt and Ms Pillsbury to follow him.

As soon as he walked into the choir room Kurt could not help but smile as the whole glee cast stood beside the piano waiting to hear what they had to say. Let's be honest, they had only been together for a month, and already everything they did together had to be sung. They could never get anything out unless it was done in song. It brought comfort to Kurt that they would go to the trouble to this for him.

Kurt sat in the middle sit of the three that had obviously been placed there for them to arrive. As soon as all three of them sat down, Rachel stood forward to speak.

"Kurt, we want to just say how glad all of us are that you are here today. You mean the world to each one of us. You bring us all up to speed on fashion, you help us to see the good in ourselves, and we want to do that for you today. This one is for you Kurt.

Rachel started off with a solo: Kurt couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Rachel was going to have a solo even in his song!

You got what it takes you can win  
Today is your day to begin  
Don't give up here, don't you quit  
The moment is now, this is it  
I know that you can then you will  
Get to the top of the hill  
Part of the fun is the climb  
You just gotta make up your mind

The rest of the group started to sing as they stood at place, looking directly at Kurt. He let the little tear flow down his face as he watched his friends... Yes his friends standing there trying their hardest to make him feel better. To support him through this time, even in the short amount of time that he had got to know them he knew that this was genuine.

That today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

Kurt looked in amazement at the group that stood before him. A group of complete strangers a month ago, a group of people who would never been seen together if it wasn't for Glee club. They had bonded together, no matter what the outside world of high school set as standards they were completely washed away as soon as you stepped into the choir room. It was a place to belong. A place to let your heart sing, and your biggest fans listen and encourage you as you did it. This was a safe place, somewhere that it didn't matter who or what you did you would belong.

When somebody throws sticks and stones  
All they can break are your bones  
And life's gonna kick you around  
Then kick you again when you're down

Kurt allowed the tears to flow down, as he watched. He could see that most of the girls had tears in their eyes as they watched him. They had become his friends. It was then that he realised it wasn't just Kurt who was effected by the bullying, by his attempt, each person was individually suffering from something. They truly cared, even though they had their own worries going.

But today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

Life's gonna kick  
It's gonna kick you around  
It's gonna kick you down

Brush yourself up, no regrets  
This is as good as it gets  
Don't expect more or less  
Just go out and give it your best

As the song continued Kurt couldn't help but sing along with the group knowing that this song would make it's way onto his iTunes account. He would never forget this day, he would never forget when these people had joined together for him.

Today is your day  
And nothing can stand in your way  
Today is your day  
Everything's going your way  
Today, today, today, today

Today is your day

Kurt couldn't help the tears that were on his face, as he stood up joining the group as they held Kurt in their arms. Kurt belonged here, and no part if he was gay, bullied or anything else, he never realised just how much he had to live for.

...

Blaine sat on the edge of the hospital bed not sure what to do. He wanted to die. He wanted his life to be over, but something or someone had stopped that from happening. His parents were now completely out of his life, and he was still completely on his own. He would spend the rest of his teenage years at Dalton, and then he would be alone again. He was always going to be alone. He watched as the resident advisor was completing the forms which would discharge him. None of the other students hadn't been allowed to come and visit Blaine, but the staff had reassured him that others had tried to come and see him.

They had already explained to him that he would be getting a roommate when he returned. He knew it was so someone could keep an eye on him at all times. That's what everyone had been doing. The nurses and doctors had always been checking on him, asking questions. The staff were constantly asking him if there was anything he needed or wanted them to do. Neither of which were helpful. All he wanted was for things to go back to normal. For his family to want him back, to want him as a part of their life, but that had all stopped.

When all the paperwork had been filled out Blaine was free to go back to Dalton under the strict instruction to take his medicine and that he would have to attend counselling to talk about the things that were going on. Blaine just felt cold to them. He couldn't help but be short with everyone he spoke to.

The drive back to Dalton was quiet. No music played and the staff member didn't once turn to talk to Blaine. When he arrived back to Dalton and headed up to his room, he expected everything to be the same. His bed had been pushed to one side to make space for another single bed in the room, all of his boxes were now placed onto his side of the room. The other side had been unpacked and extremely neat. A young was laying on his bead, headphones in his ears. He smiled over at Blaine, pulling the buds out of his ears.

"Hey, I'm David, you're new roommate."

"Blaine, I think you are in my English class."

"Yeah... I was actually the one who found you... You know." David said nodding over towards the window.

Blaine just turned around and headed over to his side of the room, plopping down on his bed.

"If you ever want to talk about, I've been told I'm a great listener. Well that's what my girlfriend says at times."

"Thanks, but the school are sending me to a therapy and some sort of support group."

"Sometimes you just need a friend though. That's the whole point of the Warblers. We sing, we dance, but mostly importantly we are friends. We are all here for you Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine said not looking up at his new roommate.

"We are actually having a meeting tonight, you should come. It's going to be after dinner, I'm sure everyone would be happy to see you. We all have been worried about you."

"Thanks. So who was your roommate before me?"

"Wes. He's one of the Asians. Bit of a dick, but he's a great guy. I think he thinks it means he will be able to sneak his girlfriend in better now with having a bit of privacy. What about you any girlfriends?"

"I actually bat for the other team." Blaine said waiting to hear the snide comments.

"You better not sit beside James, he broke up his boyfriend and he has been on the lookout for someone new."

"You're okay with rooming with me, even though I'm gay?"

"Why would I not be? Unless you think I'm cute, then my girlfriend might have a problem." David winked over at him.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. It was his first real laugh at Dalton and he could see David becoming a quick friend. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Come on before we are late to practice."

Heading back down the stairs to the main part of the school to were the Warblers practiced Blaine couldn't help but feel eyes on him and the odd whisper. Most people looked at him with pity, and that was the last thing that Blaine wanted. When he reached the room he could see the Warblers already standing ready to sing. Blaine was about to head over to his spot, when David stopped him.

"Actually this is a song we prepared for you. Just sit and listen."

Blaine moved over to one of the sofas and sat down turning to face the group. He wasn't really sure what he was meant to do, was this them kicking him out? Making fun of him because of what he had done, because he was gay?

Did you lose what won't return?  
Did you love but never learn?  
The fire's out but still it burns  
And no one cares, there's no one there

Did you find it hard to breathe?  
Did you cry so much that you could barely see?  
You're in the darkness all alone  
And no one cares, there's no one there

Blaine just stared at them as they sang, they literally were singing the very emotions that had been running through his mind since he had come out. Everything that he felt was now being placed in front of him in song. He could feel himself start to get slightly emotional as he continued to listen as the group sang.

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

Did you break but never mend?  
Did it hurt so much you thought it was the end?  
Lose your heart but don't know when  
And no one cares, there's no one there

Blaine just stared at the group in front of them. He hadn't even been at Dalton for more than month and already this group was showing him more love and compassion than his own family had showed him. They cared, they were trying to help, they weren't turning their backs on Blaine when he needed them the most. They would accept him for who he was. They would allow him to be the person he was. There would be no more pretending who he was, who he is.

But did you see the flares in the sky?  
Were you blinded by the light?  
Did you feel the smoke in your eyes?  
Did you, did you?  
Did you see the sparks filled with hope?  
You are not alone  
'Cause someone's out there, sending out flares

As the group finished Blaine couldn't help but feel tears come to eyes to know that there was people out there who wanted to be friends with him even though he was gay. Even after what he had done, they wanted to be there to support him, to hold him up when he needed them the most. Even after his family had turned their backs on him, he had actually just discovered what he needed the most. People who would care.

...

 **Just want to thank you for reading the songs that are part of this obviously don't belong to me they are Shanua Twain: Today is your day and Flares by the Script. Hope you enjoy and I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks. Please let me know if you have any ideas. Also a question about updating both for writers and for those who just read. Is it better to try and update just when you can, or only update on certain times and try and write as much as you can? I currently write and then update. Or would it better to update less but have stuff ready to update to make it more regular, what do you like/ do? Thanks for all the help.**

 **Kurt and Blaine will finally meet each other in the next chapter, and I can't wait to see how this plays out. Sometimes I don't know what is going to happen, yes I have an outline but sometimes my mind runs with my fingers as I type this out that I forgot what I'm meant to be doing and it just all works out. Anyone else get that feeling as well?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading, I would love to hear what you truly think of my story it would mean the world to me. I have a whole load of ideas floating around my head right now and can't wait to get them out on paper. Enjoy this next chapter, and let me know what you think. Thanks again everyone!**

...

Kurt sat outside the community centre on a cold and damp Monday afternoon. It was going to be his first group therapy session, and it was making him extremely nervous. He was lucky enough that the doctors had allowed his personal sessions to be held in the school with Ms Pillsbury, even though he didn't know her it felt nice to know something about the person you were meant to be opening up to. However, this group that he was meant to be meeting he had no clue who they were or what they would think.

The whispers around school had started to dry up, and many people had moved onto something or someone else to spend their days talking about. Kurt was extremely thankfully to have the negative attention of him. After much consideration he decided to quit the football team. It wasn't something that he loved, and wasn't going to allow the team to use him just to get points. Thankfully the coach had been understanding and had accepted his request to step down.

Looking at the clock on the radio he could see that it was two minutes to five o'clock, he had to be brave and head in before he would be late. Taking one final deep breath, he plucked up the courage to head inside. Quickly darting towards the door, trying not to step in puddles as he ran he made it inside. There was a few meetings going on that afternoon so he followed the sign for the support group that was meeting in the basement. Heading to the stairs he could hear the sound of chatter coming from downstairs. Taking another step of bravery he headed down the stairs.

Kurt wasn't really sure what he was expecting when he headed down the stairs. When he saw no one under the age of thirty he was slightly surprised. Everyone was standing chatting in groups surrounding the table that was holding the refreshments. Kurt headed over with the intent of making himself a coffee. When he made it over to the table, he picked up a polystyrene cup and started to pour the black liquid into the cup. Turning around while clutching the cup close to his chest he scanned the room. There was maybe around fifteen young people talking or making their way over to the circle of seats.

Kurt watched as a young woman made her way over towards him.

"Hello, I'm Cassie. I'm the group leader."

"Kurt Hummel."

"We are so glad that you were able to make it to the group today Kurt. I know we are expecting someone else knew today, so hopefully you wouldn't feel too alone. I want you to know that this is a safe place to discuss whatever you want. Why don't you come over and join us?"

Kurt followed behind Cassie, taking the first seat that was open. A few of the other members of the group turned to wave at him all with welcoming smiles.

Cassie stood to address the group. "I just want to welcome everyone today. I know we have a new face with us, we should be receiving another member today..."

Loud heavy footsteps could be heard as someone made their way down the staircase, before turning the corner. A young similar age to Kurt turned the corner. He was wearing a prep uniform clutching onto a brown satchel, very similar to Kurt's.

"Sorry was running a bit late. Missed the turn of the highway." The young boy said before plopping down on the only open sit between Cassie and another female.

"Don't we were just about to start, as I was saying I want to welcome those of you are returning and for our two new members. How about we go around the room and introduce yourself I want to hear your name, age and a dream that you have. Katie why don't you start us of?"

Kurt watched as the other members each took their turn following through with Cassie's introductions, until it was his turn to share.

"My name is Kurt Hummel. Sixteen. My dream is to live in New York."

Kurt continued to listen until it got to the boy who had been late.

"Blaine Anderson. Sixteen. No dream."

"Everyone has a dream Blaine, we would love to hear your dream. It can be something big or maybe in the future."

"I dream to get through this session."

A few snickers came from the group. Some even nodding in agreement.

"Well, sometimes we just need to start out small. So for those of you are use to the ways of your group, I'm going to explain what we do to the new attendees, I want you to break off into your pairs and discuss the dreams that we just shared with one another. Blaine, Kurt do you want to step over here and I can explain and get your the packs that you are going to need."

Following behind Cassie neither boy turned to look at the other embarrassed for being singled out of the group.

"As you both know we meet weekly as a group in the community centre. However, we want to build on friendships and a support network so we partner up like a buddy system. Since you are both knew you can be buddies together. You will meet twice a week to discuss things and just spend time getting to know each and different aspects of your life." Cassie turned around holding two notebooks handing them to the boys in front of her. "We are very focused as a group on getting your feelings out of your head and onto paper. You will both journal throughout the week and then and then discuss this trying to help the other understand and process on this road. If you flick through the book you will see that there are different challenges set up each week which you must do together. When you come back together as a group we will then discuss the different progress of you and your partner. We want you to realise that you aren't alone in this. You are part of something much greater."

Both of the boys looked back at the enthusiastic Cassie as she explained the process. Each of them gulped at the thought of having to be open with a complete stranger. Only knowing that they had experienced feelings of wanting to die, if they were part of this group.

Kurt looked down at his book flicking through the pages at the thought of having to write down everything that was in his head. The whole reason why he was here was because he couldn't cope with the things in his head. Why should he have to write that down? Why should he have to explain that to a complete stranger? Did he not have his own problems to deal with?

"Well I'll let you boys discuss when you are wanting to meet, and then you can join the us all back in the group." Cassie said making her way back towards the group.

"We can meet for coffee. I assume you live close?" Kurt hesitantly asked the other boy.

"I live in Dalton academy it's not too far. I'm still pretty new to the area so if you want to stay around Lima that's okay with me." Blaine responded.

"Why don't you put your number in my phone? Once I take a look in my planner I can get back to you about scheduling." Kurt responded handing over his phone to Blaine.

"You have a planner?" Blaine questioned as he placed his number into Kurt's phone.

"I'm a very busy person." Kurt responded, taking his phone back when Blaine had finished with it.

"Well I wouldn't want to get in your way." Blaine responded, feeling the buzz in his blazer pocket as Kurt sent him a message to pass on his own number.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Kurt responded smiling at the other boy before leading them both back to join in the group.

As the rest of the members spoke about their weeks and different aspects of the course all Kurt could do was look over at Blaine. He looked like he really didn't want to be here and he was constantly looking at the watch on his wrist. Kurt couldn't help but be puzzled why someone like Blaine would be part of a support club. He went to the prestigious boarding school that everyone knew that it cost an arm and a leg to get into. He seemed to have an air of confidence about himself that was very visible to everyone in the room. But then again everyone had their deep dark secrets that they didn't want anyone to know.

As the group concluded and everyone started to head out of the basement, Kurt scanned the room for Blaine. He was half way up the stairs, shoving his journal into the satchel. When he left Kurt's sight, he couldn't help but feel that he had got the most closed off member of the group as his buddy. Hopefully when it was just the two of them he would let down his walls.

...

Kurt had messaged Blaine later that evening saying that Wednesday after school worked for him. They had agreed to meet at the Lima Bean downtown. Kurt currently stood outside the café waiting, his trench coat pulled round him and the tartan scarf pulled close to his neck to keep him warm. He was unsure what was going to happen today. He had spent most of his evenings going through his new journal, still unsure what he was meant to write or even do with it. He wasn't use to writing, let alone about himself. The guidelines for their first meeting laid out what they were meant to cover in the first session. They were to talk about the different aspects and elements for the reason they had went down the path that they were on. They were to explain different parts of their life to allow the other person to get a glimpse of what they were going through.

Kurt had written a small list to help him explain things to Blaine, and he was looking over the list now as he thought of what the other boy would think when he opened up to him. Some of the things on the list were pretty obvious to most people, but there was something unsettling about opening up to a complete stranger. Would he judge him? Would he think he was pathetic? Would he treat him just the same as the bullies in school?

 _Kurt Hummel. Sixteen. Live with Dad. Dead Mom. Glee Club. Loves fashion. Gay._

Was this all that Kurt really was? Was he this boring? Checking his phone again to see how late Blaine was. It was already ten minutes after their designated meeting time. He was about to message the other boy to see if he had remember or had got lost when he heard a car door slam shut down the street. Looking up from his phone he say Blaine running towards him, still wearing his school uniform. A red scarf flying behind him.

"Sorry, was running late." Blaine said as soon as he was standing in front of Kurt.

"Do you always run late?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow as he asked the question.

"I just work better under pressure, not my fault." The other boy answered, making his way into the coffee shop. "You didn't need to stand outside, you could have went on in and ordered."

"I might do that now, since I know that you will always be running late." Kurt responded, a small grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you are someone who likes to arrive just five minutes early." Blaine asked raising his eyebrow with the question as well.

"You got me there." Kurt responded getting in line to order their drinks.

The boys stood in comfortable silence as they waited for the people in front of them to order the drinks. People around them not assuming that either boy was here because of anything serious, just assuming it was two friends.

"What can I get you boys?" The lady behind the counter asked the boys.

Blaine nodded to Kurt to place his order first.

"Non fat mocha."

"Medium drip, please?"

They watched as the lady went through and made their coffee orders. Turning around she placed the coffees in front of them. "So is this together or separate?" Looking at the two boys in front of her.

Each boy answered at the same time, however with two completely different answers. Kurt watched as Blaine handed over his card and paid for both of the drinks. Before turning around and holding out the drink for Kurt. Kurt accepted it, but was slightly embarrassed that the other boy had bought him a drink.

"You know I'm able to pay for my own coffee." Kurt responded.

"See it as a peace offering for my tardiness." Blaine simply responded leading them over to a table near the back of the coffee shop.

As the two boys took a swig at their coffees looking at each other unsure of where they should start. Kurt being the brave one to try and start the conversation. "So I had a look at what they want us to do this week, and I was thinking..."

"I tried to hang myself. Why are you here?" Blaine blurted out.

Kurt slightly taken away by Blaine's forwardness. "The book says we shouldn't directly talk about those sorts of things."

"But we both know that is why we are here today. So what is it?"

"I slit my wrists two Fridays ago. My dad found me just in time." Kurt said unsure of why he had allowed himself to be open with Blaine.

They both just sat for a while staring at each thinking over the confession that they had allowed the other to know. If it had not been for the events on the very same night, they wouldn't be sitting in the coffee shop together. They wouldn't probably know that the other person existed.

"As I was saying." Kurt started again. "I was looking through the journal and it says we should talk about ourselves, maybe even touch on some of the factors for the reason why we are here. Do you want me to go first?"

"Sure." Blaine responded, still holding onto his coffee leaning back on his seat.

Kurt pulled the journal out from his satchel and placed it on the table in front of him opening it up to the first page. "I wrote some things down to help me stick to what we need to talk about. I hope that's okay. I can sometimes get off track at times." Kurt looked over at the boy in front of him looking for reassurance to continue talking. Blaine took another sip of his coffee. Kurt taking that as a sign to continue. "So...I'm Kurt Hummel. Sixteen. I'm a sophomore at McKinley here in town. I live with my dad here in town. He owns the garage on the other side of town. My mom died when I was young. I just recently joined our school's glee club. It started back up again this year. I decided to join the football team to make my dad proud. I was the kicker, and if I do say so myself I was really good. However, my teammates didn't all accept me. Even after I had won them the game they decided to show me their appreciation with the fists. They don't like me because I'm different. I'm gay, so they have always picked on me. I hadn't told anyone in school, I hadn't even told my dad that I was gay yet, but people say they knew, you know with the way I sound, the way I dress, apparently everything I do screams gay."

Blaine stared at the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe how much he could have in common with someone, someone who would actually truly understand what he was going through. "How did you dad take it when you came out? I assume you told him after all of this."

"He more told me to come out. He knew I was gay. Apparently he since I was a little boy, since I asked for a sensible pair of shoes. He's still getting use to the idea, but he still wants me. He still loves me, so it went better than I expected."

Blaine looked him straight in the eye. "You are one of the lucky ones. I came out to my parents and the first thing they did was send me to Dalton. They didn't want other people to find out. But word got out around school, and even though I was only in school another week after that but the bullying and the whispers were enough to drive someone crazy. I couldn't even try and talk to my parents about it."

"I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt responded leaning forward to look at him better.

"The worst bit was when he came to see me in the hospital, he basically told me he never wanted to see me again. He wants nothing to do with me. He wouldn't let my mother talk to me, or even come and visit me. My mom loves my dad, and will do whatever he tells her to do." Blaine said looking down at his trousers as he tried to hold the tears back from falling.

"Hey, you can't have any of the negative energy around you. You might not think it now, but you had to be true to yourself and come out." Kurt said placing his hand over Blaine's trying to reassure him.

Blaine brushed the tears away from his eyes, before looking back up at Kurt. Trying to compose himself before speaking again. Taking his hand back from underneath Kurt grabbing his coffee again and taking another swig before realising he had already finished his cup.

"So are your group ready for sectionals yet?"

"How do you know about sectionals?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"I'm part of my school's Glee club. The Warblers we have sectionals coming us soon too." Blaine admitted.

"That's cool..."

Hours seemed to pass quickly as the two boys continued to talk about everything and anything that came to their minds. Blaine looked at his watch noticing that he would be late for dinner if he didn't make it back to Dalton soon.

"I better head back to Dalton, they serve dinner soon. Are you still free for Friday?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah, that should work. Same time?" Kurt asked standing to put his coat on grabbing his satchel to place his journal back in.

"I'll try my best to make it in time. If you are here before me head in this time." Blaine responded heading towards the door with Kurt following after him.

"This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Kurt admitted to Blaine as they stepped out of the coffee shop. "It was actually pretty easy to be open about things. Thanks for listening, I know I can ramble on and on."

"Don't worry, it was nice to get out of Dalton as well. I haven't really got to know much of the area yet."

"Well maybe sometime I can show you around?" Kurt asked, stopping at his car.

"I might take you up on that offer sometime. Well I'll see you later Kurt."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt said giving a slight wave before getting into his car. Kurt watched as Blaine pulled is car into the road, and drove past him. Maybe Blaine would be able to help Kurt understand what was going on in his head. He seemed to know a lot more about what was going on than anyone else in his life right now and it was nice to know that someone else understood. Kurt didn't notice the smile that he had on his face as he drove home.

...

 **Thanks to everyone again, let me know what you think. Love to everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just want to thank everyone who is reading this story means a whole lot to me with it being my first and all. Would love to hear your thoughts, and if there is a story you really think I need to read please let me know. I would love to hear ones that you like as well.**

Kurt and Blaine had been enjoying their sessions together. The time seemed to fly quickly, as they comfortably asked each other questions. The messaging had started after their Friday coffee session, when Kurt had messaged Blaine to tell him that McKinley had lost the football game. The coach had even tried to talk Kurt's father into trying to get Kurt to join the team again, but there was no way he was re-joining. He wouldn't help them to win a game or make it to the Championships.

The messages continued most of the evening, and throughout the whole weekend. Casual talking, or mentioning different things that happened. They were comfortable with each, glad to have someone to be normal with. Someone that hadn't known them before the incidents and didn't treat them any different than before. There was an unwritten rule between them that they didn't bring up the attempts anymore. They tiptoed around the subject many times, even though they both remember clearly that they were meant to be doing the very opposite with one another. It wasn't until Monday's session that it was brought to a head.

Cassie was addressing the group asking the buddies to discuss what they had written and shared from their journals. Each pair opened up about different aspects, until Cassie turned to the newest buddies of the group waiting to hear from them. Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, unsure of how to proceed.

Kurt was the first one to speak. "Actually, I don't think either of us have started to use our journals yet."

"Come on guys, this is the whole point of the group is to be open with each other. You are meant to be taking your thoughts, your feelings, everything that is going on in your head and write it down. We are taking everything out and looking at it to see how we could react differently when bad or negative thoughts cloud our judgement. This isn't just going to a coffee with a friend, the whole point is to have a confidant that you can share your feelings with, to help one another understand how to deal with feelings and the concerns with each other."

Blaine was the next one to speak. "I'm not really sure how to write everything down?"

"Talk about how your day is going. What your feelings were, if they were the right ones to have, or if you need to change. Ways you are going to cope when they rise up again. You can write about anything and everything, the main thing is you need to get them out of your head. Your buddy is the one who can keep you accountable. I know it can be something hard to learn, but once you do it you will be glad that you did. It wouldn't just help you, but your buddy as well." Cassie explained, most of the other buddies agreeing alone with her.

After the group session Cassie reassured the boys that this was normal for it to be slightly awkward the first time people were journaling and being open with one another about their feelings, but once they started they would understand the benefits.

"Seriously, there's no wrong or right way to do. Just put something on paper before you two meet up again and even if you can't bring yourself to say what you wrote, at least talk about how you felt as you journal. I'll check up on you next week, and hopefully you will be able to share you experiences with the group." Cassie said as she walked the boys out of the community centre.

Blaine and Kurt exited the building in silence walking towards their cars which happened to be parked beside each other.

"Well I better head back to Dalton. We have a practice again tonight for sectionals. I don't know about your group but the guys are taking it extremely seriously." Blaine explained

"The only person that takes it seriously is Rachel, she wants to make sure that she is the only one who gets the solos. She throws this tantrum when anyone so much as gets a line without her. But she's so good, we wouldn't be able to win without her." Kurt agreed.

The boys stared at each, unsure how to end the conversation, was it good to hug, a handshake, just turn around. As they both smiled at each they decided a wave would be enough.

"See you Wednesday Kurt."

"Bye Blaine."

Neither boy noticed that they had been looking forward to the group all weekend, and were both as excited to be seeing each other soon.

...

It was Tuesday night, Kurt was sitting on the couch in the living room his journal on his lap, with his father sitting beside him watching the television. He had tried to write something down in his journal, but he was still struggling. He had taken it out multiple times over the past few days but he still didn't know what he wanted to write. Where to start? What to even put into it? He was never good with written word. He always expressed himself through clothes, his hair. He was always knew what to say, just not how to write it down.

Burt watched his son scratch his head for the fifth time that night, before turning the television on mute and turning to his son. "What are you up to? Homework?"

"Journaling for that support group. I'm meant to be explaining it to Blaine tomorrow during our coffee, and I just don't know what to write."

"Well then don't write?" Burt questioned.

"The whole point of the group is journaling your day, your thoughts and your feelings." Kurt explained.

"Well then don't write, you were always better at art, draw, doodle, sketch. As long as you get something down, it's better than nothing right?" Burt asked.

"Thanks Dad, I might try that."

Kurt started to draw the outline of what had happened during the day. From his homeroom, to glee club, and everything in between. Burt watched out of the corner of his eye as his son was becoming completely engrossed with his journal. Every now and again, leaning back and looking at the book in front of him. Kurt had been a lot more talkative after the incident. Burt wasn't so sure if it had something to do with the sessions, or even the medicine that the doctors had prescribed to him. The days he was happiest were the ones were he had to meet with his support buddy. Most of the talk was a lot about what Blaine said, maybe a joke or a story. Burt was glad that someone was able to reach into Kurt's world and hold a hand out to help him connect better in the real world. Burt was just glad that something was working that he was able to have his son back.

After a couple of hours, Burt soon turned around to Kurt again to see him still engrossed in his drawings. Glancing up at the clock he noticed that it was close to midnight. Placing a gentle hand on Kurt, which caused to the boy to look up at his father.

"I think it might be time for you to head to bed. You have school early in the morning, and it's hard enough at times to get you out of bed."

Kurt smiled, wishing his father a goodnight before turning and heading downstairs. Heading over to his mirror, he looked down at the phone that was sitting on the desk connected to the charger. He looked down to see a few notifications and messages from the glee club members. But the message that jumped out was from Blaine.

 _Looking forward to tomorrow._

It was simple and short, but it made Kurt's heart excited, knowing that Blaine was as exicted to see him, as he was to see the other boy as well.

...

The two boys had got into the habit of meeting at the coffee shops, one of the highlights of both of their weeks. Kurt had learnt that if was ever going to buy Blaine's drink it would only be when he was early. Blaine had a habit of paying for Kurt each time, and it was starting to get slightly on Kurt's nerves. So as Blaine walked in, his usual ten minutes late he found Kurt sitting with two coffees in front of him.

"Don't worry, I only ordered it a few minutes ago, it shouldn't be too cold." Kurt said as Blaine took his outer coat of and placed it on his chair before taking a seat. Instantly grabbing the coffee and taking a sip.

"You know my coffee order?" Blaine asked, slightly puzzled.

"Why would I not? I notice you going back for one when we are about to leave. You know it's not good for you have more than three cups of coffee a day." Kurt replied, taking a sip of his hot drink as well.

After a while of normal every day chatter it was Blaine who changed the topic over towards the reason why they were meeting.

"Did you journal anything yet?"

"I did something, probably isn't right, but I'm starting to fill the pages." Kurt answered, while not actually answering the question.

Blaine gave a puzzled face. "So did you burn it? Rip the pages out?"

"I draw."

"Like pictures?" Blaine further questioned.

"I have never been very good at writing, I find it easier to express myself in different ways. Like with clothes or art." Kurt said. "I just draw out my day or whatever comes to my mind."

"Can I see them?" Blaine asked.

"No." Kurt responded firmly. There was something rather intimate about showing people what was going on in your mind. Looking through the eyes of their mind, and seeing exactly what they could see. It seemed a lot more personal than words, but rather drawing exactly what he saw as he went about his life. "Maybe, another time." Kurt added when he noticed the disappointed on Blaine's face. "What about you? Have you been able to start writing in the journal yet?"

"I have actually, I always like to write stories when I was young, so I do just that. I just found as soon as I started, I just couldn't put it down. David had take it from me last night or I wouldn't have went to bed." Blaine continued. He had spent most of Monday and Tuesday night writing in his journal. It first of all started at the very beginning, he wrote about his family, his school, his friends, how good things were before he came out as gay. How even though life had seemed so good, there was always something missing in his life, and when he started to have feelings for the other boys on his cycling team rather than the girls, it became more clear to him what was missing. He then went on to write about the time he told his parents, the disappoint that was clear. After that, he couldn't get his pen to stop. Things just continued to rapidly flow out. It was all he could think about. He wrote about the events leading up to the incident. He wrote about his dad at the hospital. He even wrote about how as soon as he came back to Dalton he wanted to try another time, but as he turned the page he wrote about the support group. He wrote about Kurt. He wrote down every meeting that he had with Kurt, he talked about their messages, their inside joke, anything that came to mind he wrote down.

"I was never a story writer, more of a storyteller." Kurt went onto explain.

"How do you feel when you are drawing?" Blaine asked.

"I feel good. It's like I can see more clearly when I'm looking back on the day, because it's right in front of me. I can look back on it, and think through things. Maybe see something I never saw before." Kurt said looking directly at Blaine. "It helps to know that there are some things that can be constant in your life.

"Like what?"

"My dad, Glee club. Most of the things I was drawing, they were there with me, or it was something they said that really stuck out to me. I just never could see that they were their for me, I was always focused on what was happening, and what other people were doing or saying, I wasn't listening the right voices. The people who believed in me.

"I believe you can do anything you set your mind to Kurt. Hell, you helped me when I didn't want to let anyone in. You're different. You help me see the light, just as much as your Glee club is helping you out." Blaine replied, looking directly at Kurt. Blaine knew that he looked forward to spending time with Kurt, he enjoyed being able to talk to someone who understood, someone who would listen and not tell him that everything was going to be okay with his parents, or trying to push him into anything. He was like a constant light helping him find the path he had walked away from.

"I believe in you too Blaine. I know we both have so much that we need to work through still but this short time that I've been meeting up with you just seems to have helped me so much. I'm just so glad we got placed together as buddies."

"Me too Kurt." Blaine responded, placing his hand over Kurt which rested on the table between them.

As the rest of the evening progressed, and conversation flowed smoothly neither boy looked at the time, or were concerned about the hunger in their stomachs as dinner time quickly went by. They were to engrossed in getting to know the other person. They didn't notice as people came and went. How the coffee shop grew quieter, and the night outside turned darker as it got later. The barista watched the clock as the closing time got closer and closer, till the only people that were left were the two teenagers in the corner who hadn't moved all night.

Finally fifteen minutes after closing time had past, the manager decided to head over to the table to inform the boys that the café was now closed, and they would have to head on their merry way. Both boys apologized profusely to the staff members, as they grabbed their coats and headed for the exit. As they looked at their phones, both of them had many messages and even missed phone calls from the people who cared for them.

Blaine knew he would have to explain to the resident advisor why he had missed dinner, and was now going to be over an hour late for curfew, hoping that the session would be a good enough excuse to allow him to let it slide. Kurt could see the concern that his father had when he calls had went unanswered. They both laughed as they told the other how much trouble they would get in.

Unsure how to end the conversation, Blaine did the only thing he could with the person who had helped him the most. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug, holding him close to his chest. Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding the boy just as close as he was been held. Eventually they pulled a part, looking at each other as they took a step back.

"Till next time?" Kurt asked.

"Till next time. Blaine happily answered.

 **So I had wrote this out once, but for some reason it wouldn't save or copy onto a word document so I had to exit out only having to take pictures on my phone, it was so annoying. Hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a couple of weeks of Blaine and Kurt attending the group sessions alongside their weekly meet ups. They had both started to remove the barriers and be open with each other about different aspects of their lives. Everything seemed easy to talk about, there was no fear of rejection when they were together. The other boy always listened and understood, trying their best to help the other. They had started to be a lot more talkative and interactive in their group sessions as well. Neither would admit, but they enjoyed spending time together, even at their group sessions. They would always sit beside each other, and spent the whole time before the group talking to one another, in their own little bubble.

They were finishing up their group session and were about to head out the door when Cassie asked them to stay behind so she could talk to them. Both boys were slightly anxious not sure if they were in trouble or if there was something they had done wrong.

"So how are things going?" Cassie started of looking at the two boys with a smile on her face.

"Things are going well, Kurt and I have bonded, and I think I speak for the both of us when I say we are being open with each other, talking about different things, feelings and such." Blaine responded, looking to Kurt to see if he agreed.

"Well, I'm glad to here that, so now that you seem comfortable with one another it is time for the second stage of the program. I have already spoken with both of your school guidance counsellors and they are totally on board with the whole idea. You have both been open about your feelings and your thoughts, but I now want you to be open with your life. You will both spend one day this week completely with the other person. You will go to school together, you will do your after school activities with each other, spend time with other's friends and the people who are important to them. You will also stay over for one night. As I already said I have cleared the whole thing with Dalton Academy, McKinley are on board as well, you would just need to check with your father Kurt if he would be willing to allow Blaine to stay the night once. Do you think that would be something he would allow?"

"I don't see why not?" Kurt responded, slightly taken back by the request.

"Any questions?" Cassie asked the two puzzled boys in front of her.

They both shuck their heads, shocked at the idea, but fully understanding what was intended from them.

"All right, so I believe Kurt you will be attending Dalton on Tuesday. Blaine you are to attend McKinley on Thursday. You wouldn't be expected to meet again the rest of the week." Cassie explained. "Kurt, I have a form for you to give to your dad to explain everything, I'm not sure if Ms Pillsbury would have contacted your father just yet." Kurt grabbed the sheet of paper from her, before placing it into his satchel.

Cassie dismissed both boys from the session. They walked up their stairs in silence as they headed upstairs to the exit. They walked out the door, and headed towards their cars. They had started subconsciously parking beside one another, neither one of them had noticed.

"So I guess I'm coming to Dalton tomorrow?" Kurt started the conversation. "Anything I should know? Do you think I have to get one of the uniforms?"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's eagerness. "I don't see any need to get a uniform for one day. Just wear something similar to what the uniform is, and you shouldn't stick out like a sore thumb."

"You think I look like a sore thumb?" Kurt asked, horrified at the idea.

"No, not at all I'm just saying if you want to understand what it's like trying to fit in might help." Blaine explained. "Stick with me and I'll make sure you get the full Dalton experience. We don't have gym tomorrow you will be glad to hear."

"At least I will get out of the History test tomorrow, teacher's that old she'll forget I wasn't there and wouldn't make me take it." Kurt explained.

"Well I better go, they have been keeping me on a short leash since that time I missed curfew." Blaine winked at Kurt, totally not regretting the time he spent.

"See you bright and early." Kurt said waving as he got into his car.

...

Kurt had spent most of his Monday evening getting an outfit ready to head to Dalton. He took Blaine's advice on board and had tried his hardest to match as much of the Dalton uniform as possible. It had been an early start that morning to get to Dalton in time for their first classes, but Kurt had made sure there was enough time for him to stop at a coffee shop to pick up coffee for the two of them before class. As he pulled into the long driveway of Dalton, he felt slightly nervous, he got on well with Blaine, but how would he react with him actually being at his school, spending the night with him.

As he pulled up to the impressive building he was unsure what to do, grabbing his overnight and the coffee tray that held their two drinks. As he bumped his driver's door closed with his hip, he was surprised to see Blaine leaning against the front door waiting for him.

"Hey." Kurt said, just staring at Blaine.

"Hey... You brought coffee, thank goodness I overslept and missed breakfast. I wanted to tidy up our dorm so you wouldn't be horrified. David must have only been clean for the first day, and it has went down since then. Here give me that." Blaine grabs Kurt's overnight bag and leads him inside.

Kurt wide eyed stares around the impressive building. He had never seen a building so impressive. It had a old period feeling, but was fresh and airy, elegant would have been the best word to use. "Wow, this place is..."

"Huge. Old."

"I was going to say impressive." Kurt responded, still staring around the lobby.

"Here I got you signed in and all. We are going to have leave your bag here or we are going to be late for first class, Mr Carson hates when people are late." Blaine states.

"Well, I assume you must be his favourite student then." Kurt retorts.

"Very funny, you have certainly had your morning coffee." Blaine says as he moves round the halls of Dalton, leading the way. "So all the teachers should know that you are coming, I think the RA said something about an email going out. Hopefully they don't make you do anything you are uncomfortable or anything. I assume they will just introduce you as a friend or something later than my support group buddy. Not that my friends don't know about you. Not that I tell them everything that you tell me, I might have mentioned you a few times..."

"A few times, it's all he talks about you all the time. Kurt said this. Kurt thinks this. Kurt would wear it like this. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." A boy came beside Blaine and started to explain.

"No I do not David." Blaine addressed him, before turning to Kurt, slightly flustered and rosy cheeks. "I don't do that, I'm not like that."

"Whatever you say Blaine, but we all know that you could never tell a lie. I'm David by the way, I room with Blaine, so that make you my roommate tonight." David addressed Kurt.

"Kurt. Whatever Blaine has said about me I'm sure it's not true." Kurt said rather bashfully.

The boys entered into the classroom together. Most of the desks were single, but there was a desk that had another one squeezed beside it. Blaine led them over to it, Kurt following him as they sat down together. The other students were looking over at Kurt, and watched him interact with Blaine. Before anything could be said or done, a middle age man walked in with a briefcase. Kurt assumed it must have been Mr Carson. Unlike McKinley, as soon as a teacher walked out, all of the students made their ways quickly to their desks before the teacher turned around to address the class.

"Well as many of you can see we have a visitor in our class today. This is Kurt Hummel, he is visiting Blaine for the day. I want everyone to be extremely welcoming to our visitor and show him a wonderful Dalton experience. Now today we will be looking at the 1901-1910 Edwardian England Era..."

Most of the morning classes went something similar to this. The workload was a lot heavier than it was at McKinley, Dalton having a higher academic standard amongst the students, but that's what happens when people pay for their education. Kurt watched amazed at the level of respect that was in the classrooms. There was no class clown, each student there to do only one thing, to learn and to study.

Kurt found it refreshing as he thought back on McKinley, many of the classes were filled with unappreciative students, who wanted to spend their high school days making stupid life choices, and spending most of their time messing about with friends, rather than concentrating on their studies. However, there was an almost perfect standard that was expected from each student, and if they didn't meet the criteria they were simply left behind and meant to deal with the material on their own.

Kurt also watched Blaine. He knew Blaine was a smart kid, he always presented himself well, and was able to hold proper conversation on many topics, but he could see the stress of trying to keep up with everyone at Dalton. The pressure to be perfect in every subject. To impress the teacher for the extra marks to place themselves ahead of their classmates.

Lunch thankfully arrived before too many facts could get their way into Kurt's head. He had enjoyed all the knowledge that he was learning at Dalton, but he missed his friends in McKinley just as much, if not more. Another difference between the two high schools was the cafeteria. In comparison McKinley was like a zoo, noisy and loud. Dalton looked more like a upper class food court. There was no one shouting across the room, instead there was civilized conversations at each table. The food was amazing, Kurt's face had lit up when he saw the salad bar, but nothing could control him when he saw the desserts at the end of the food line. Grabbing the last slice of strawberry cheesecake, before following Blaine to a table.

They were the first two to sit down at the table, Kurt just staring longingly at the dessert. He quickly picked up his fork, and brought just a small piece up to his mouth. The satisfaction moan quickly fell from his lips.

"Oh My God. This is amazing." Kurt couldn't help but let out.

Blaine laughed at the boy beside him. "You're meant to eat your food before dessert."

"I couldn't help it. It was telling me I needed to eat it." Kurt explained as his fork took another dive into the cheesecake. "Is it always like this?" Kurt asked gesturing to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I know when I first arrived at Dalton I found the whole thing slightly strange as well. Certainly beat Mystery Meat Monday." Blaine explained.

"I'm going to have to visit you for lunch." Kurt said as he finished his dessert.

Before Blaine could continue on, the table was completely filled with the Warblers. Each member introducing themselves to Kurt. Blaine watched how Kurt took it in his stride, being friendly with each of the boys. Blaine never noticed the light feeling in his gut that he had when Kurt was around, how even his worst classes seemed so much better with Kurt by his side.

"Blaine..." David turned to the boy waiting for the boy to turn his attention back to the conversation. "We were just telling Kurt about our practice, I thought we could show him a piece we are working on for sectionals. As long as he promises not to go back to the New Directions and squeal."

"Sure, I think there are a few we could use." Blaine turned to Kurt. "I've been trying to get the boys to experience with something that is from this decade. Come on we can go straight after lunch."

When all plates were cleared the group headed to the room where the Warblers would practice. Kurt took a spot on one of the sofas as the group gathered around Blaine, and quietly discussed what song they should sing. Once it was decided the group turned around to face Kurt.

Standing in formation the group quickly smiled over at Kurt before breaking out into a beat.

 _I think you're pretty, without any makeup on_  
 _I think you're funny, when you tell the punch-line wrong_  
 _I know you got me, so I let my walls hang down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was alright_  
 _But things were kind of heavy, brought me to life_  
 _Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Kurt watched amazed as Blaine's voice rang out. It was truly heavenly. Kurt couldn't take his eyes of Blaine. He looked comfortable performing, the most comfortable Kurt had even seen him.

 _So let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love_  
 _We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You, make, me, feel like I'm living a,_  
 _Teen-, age, dream, the way you turn me on,_  
 _I, can't, sleep, let's run away and_  
 _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_  
 _My, heart, stops, when you look at me,_  
 _Just, one, touch, now baby I believe,_  
 _This, is, real, let's take a chance and_  
 _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt had to admit that the Warblers were very good idea, especially for being an all male group. But none of them could compare to Blaine. He was the brightest star. As Kurt listened to the words he couldn't help his heart that was beating faster, louder in his chest. He couldn't help the smile that grow as he watched. He was completely enchanted by Blaine's voice. He tried not to think to deeply on the song choice, it was just one they were thinking about doing, so it made sense for them to practice that one in front of him.

 _'Cause I can feel your heart racing,_  
 _In my skin tight jeans,_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight,_  
 _Let you rest your hands on me,_  
 _In my skin tight jeans,_  
 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt couldn't help the blush that was now completely covering his cheeks. He was completely delighted to see the smile that was on Blaine's face, and he knew his own smile was just as big.

 _You, make, me, feel like I'm living a,_  
 _Teen-, age, dream, the way you turn me on,_  
 _I, can't, sleep, let's run away and_  
 _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back,_  
 _My, heart, stops, when you look at me,_  
 _Just, one, touch, now baby I believe,_  
 _This, is, real, let's take a chance and_  
 _Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Kurt was the first stand as the group finished, keeping them a very hearty applause. Before Blaine turned around to face him "Well what did you think?"

"You guys were amazing. Not good enough for us at McKinley." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

"Well we better head to the next class before the bell goes." David explained. "See you later Kurt."

Following the rest of the warblers back out to the hallway to head to class Kurt couldn't help but smile as he trailed after the boy he started to care about deeper and deeper each day.

...

The rest of the day seemed to fly by, after classes and dinner had finished it was just Blaine and Kurt in the room. An air mattress had been brought up to the room for Kurt to sleep on, but Blaine refused to allow his guest to sleep on the floor, no matter how many times Kurt tried to tell him he didn't mind. Even if he did. They both sat on Blaine's bed spending the rest of the night in their journals, one writing and the other drawing. Every now and again a conversation would start up, but they were both content to just be in the presence of the friend.

Kurt was the first to set his journal down. Blaine looked up from his own to watch the boy, turning to the clock to notice it was only a few minutes before nine. "You seriously aren't going to bed just yet?"

"No, I just thought I would need to start my night time routine. Ten is when it's lights out." Kurt explained as he grabbed different products from his overnight bag.

"Why what all is part of this routine?" Blaine asked, intrigued at the idea that someone would have a routine before bed. Blaine was lucky if he remembered to brush his teeth before bed.

"Well it starts with toner, cleanser, exfoliate, moisturise my face. Teeth whitening, eye serum and then I come out for some yoga and mediation before bed."

"How long does that take you?" Blaine questions.

"Thirty maybe forty - five minutes in total depends how I feel about the yoga." Kurt says from the bathroom.

"I've never done yoga before, you think you could teach me something?" Blaine asks intrigued.

"Sure just let me finish up. You might want to put sweats or pyjamas pants on, something you can be flexible in."

Blaine quickly does as he is told and makes space at the end of his bed for the two of them to be able to do their poses. Blaine sits on the end of his bed waiting for Kurt to come out. Kurt steps out not much later in a pair of silk pj bottoms and an old school t-shirt.

Setting his products back in his bed, Kurt heads over to the space and calls Blaine over. "Right let's start at the beginning. The Mountain Pose. It goes something like this." Kurt stands extremely straight, his feet together, working his way up his body as he fixes each body part. Rotating his shoulders slightly before glancing up at Blaine who looks slightly confused. "And that's the mountain pose." Kurt said pleased with himself.

"You mean standing?" Blaine questions.

"No silly, it's actually harder than it looks come on try it." Kurt directs Blaine to stand beside him. "You need to stand with your feet together, make sure you press each of your toes down on the floor. Lift your legs to stand high. Lift your chest up, and then push your shoulders down." Kurt watched as Blaine tried to follow through which the directions he had been given. "You shoulders need to go lower." He gently pressed down on both of his shoulders, getting them into the right place. "That looks good, next you want to feel your shoulder blades push them together and that will make you open up your chest. Yes, just like that. Keep your palms facing towards your body. Now all you need to do is imagine a piece of string just above your head, as if someone is pulling it and it controls you body, making everything be held together. Just like that. You need to breathe deep from your torso and then hold maybe 5 breaths and then let them out. Just like this." Kurt demonstrates, and turns towards Blaine for his turn. He watches as Blaine attempts to make sure everything is right, it's not perfect, but an attempt was made.

"This is actually harder than it looks." Blaine said after he let his breathes out.

"You're the first person to take any interest in yoga with. I had to learn online because I couldn't get anyone to come to a class with me. It's meant to help your balance and build core muscles. Come on I'll show you some more."

They went through various poses such as the downward facing dog, plank, triangle and many more. That is how David found them as he walked through the door. Both boys were attempting to do a half spinal twist.

"You need to stretch yourself with your left elbow, only as far as it can go. That's it, now twist as far, not till you are uncomfortable, and then breathe." Kurt explained to a flushed Blaine.

"Well this is not a sight you see every day. You coping over there Blaine, you look a little red." David said as he headed over to his bed.

"This is harder than it looks, I wasn't even standing correctly." Blaine said as he got up the floor to show David what he meant.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself. I'm been practicing for nearly a year and I'm sure I have faults as well. We should probably be getting ready for bed the lights are meant to be out soon." Kurt said making his way back over to Blaine's bed. David made his way over to the bathroom closing the door, leaving the two boys alone again.

"So thanks for showing me how to do yoga. I'm probably not that great, maybe sometime we could go to classes, try it out at least." Blaine asked.

"Sure that would be great." Kurt said, as he pulled the covers back on the bed. "I'll have to leave before seven if I want to make it home before heading to McKinley. Is it strange that I'm going to miss our coffee tomorrow?"

"No it's not strange. I'm going to miss you too, I have a ton of homework that I need to get caught up. The teachers have given me so work to get caught up on since I wouldn't be here on Thursday."

"I'm sorry about that Blaine." Kurt says as he fixes the pillows. They smell like Blaine, and it makes his heart beat slightly faster.

David comes back into the room, and heads over to his bed, which allows Blaine to put the mattress back down on the floor between the two beds. Grabbing some blankets and places them on the floor.

"Everyone ready for me to turn the light out?" Blaine questions standing beside the switch. When both boys agree, Blaine flicks the switch off and heads to the bed, rolling towards Kurt. "Make sure you say goodbye before you head in the morning okay?" Blaine whispers up to Kurt.

"Okay. Night Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

...

Thursday morning comes quickly, Kurt is awake well before his alarm, making sure to get everything ready for Blaine staying the night. He had set up an bed for Blaine in his room, and made sure to have everything perfect for his friend coming over. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was super excited for today.

Kurt probably beat all of the other students to school that morning, making sure he had already been to his locker getting all of the books he would need for his first few classes, before heading out to the car park to wait for Blaine. He checks his phone multiple times, knowing that Blaine more than likely will not be early. He hears a car door slam shut and looks up to see Blaine running over to him.

"I hope I'm not late. I had to stop and get coffee, and they were so slow." He hands a coffee to Kurt, walking the two of them towards the school. "Everyone was so jealous that a got an extra thirty minutes in bed, and I didn't have to wear my Dalton uniform today. The joy of being a prep boy."

Kurt lead the two of them to his first class allowing Blaine to talk the whole to their first classroom, it wasn't until they were both sitting down that he turned to Blaine. "How many cups of coffee have you had today?"

"Well I got an extra one because I had to wait on yours, so four." Blaine said, a small smile on his face.

"It's not even nine in the morning. What have I told you about drinking coffee?"

"Come on, I'll promise no more until after school."

"You are so going to crash after lunch." Kurt says turning his attention as the teacher starts the class. Unlike at Dalton nothing is mentioned about Blaine being in school today. Classes continue the same way through until it's lunch time. As Kurt drops everything in his locker, he meets Tina and Mercedes standing waiting to be introduced to Blaine.

"Blaine I want you to meet Tina and Mercedes. We're all in the glee club together. Be nice girls." Kurt warns the two of them, not like he hadn't warned them all of yesterday in school as well as many times over text that evening and this morning.

"Hey Blaine, Kurt says that you are part of your school's glee club. He also said it's actually cool to be a part of the club in your school." Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, the Warblers are kind of like the rock stars of Dalton. They are all cool guys though, so that's great."

"Right, we can continue this during lunch, I need coffee and I need it now." Kurt said leading the way to the cafeteria with Blaine. Tina and Mercedes following behind them still talking away to Blaine.

"Is it true they have cheesecake for lunch?" Tina asks Blaine as they take a seat at one of the tables.

"Haha, they don't actually have cheesecake every day. Sorry to disappoint you Kurt, but they do have some amazing desserts. My favourite has to be this cherry pie that they served once." Blaine responded as he looked down at his plate of spaghetti. It didn't look great, but he had been to public school before so he knew what to expect.

"Well then I'm glad I was there when they had some it was amazing. I could have had a whole cheesecake it was amazing." Kurt explained, his eyes going wide as he just thought about the cheesecake.

"I'll have to remember that." Blaine said looking directly at Kurt. "So are you guys ready for sectionals as well?" Blaine asked the group.

Kurt was the first to respond. "We do things a little differently around here, we actually treat glee as more of a class. Mr Schue gives us assignments for the week, while we work alongside our sectional pieces as well. He likes us to learn from our experiences as well as just singing. It keeps it fun as well."

"But don't worry we are ready to beat your prep asses." Tina responds, Kurt is mortified at her response, and apologizes to Blaine. Blaine finds the whole thing funny.

After lunch is finished they head to the rest of their classes, meeting later after school for glee. Kurt takes mostly AP classes. He took studying very importantly, was always paying attention in class, taking extra notes. His concentration face made Blaine have butterflies in his stomach. He enjoyed spending time with Kurt, even when it was following him around school. He just hoped that Kurt enjoyed their time together as well.

When the classes finished Kurt brought Blaine to the choir room to meet the rest of the glee members. Blaine instantly felt welcomed and relieved by the others. He was glad that they seemed to encourage and help build up Kurt. He was surrounded by people who cared and supported him, and he was glad to be a part of that even if it was for one day. Mr Schue walked into the room, trying to quiet everyone day.

"I want to say a big welcome to our visitor today. Blaine Anderson as I'm sure you are all aware is here to visit Kurt for the day so I don't want any talk about spying or anything like that." He looked directly at Rachel as he spoke. "Now, where did we leave off?"

Most of the time the glee club listened to each other as they sang love songs to one another. I was surprised by how many relationships were in the room. According to Kurt it changes every week. Kurt sat for the whole of the lesson, quietly watching as the other people sang their songs. It wasn't until the final performance that Kurt leant over and spoke; "So Mr Schue wants to know if want to do a duet?"

"Sure, what were you thinking?"

We agreed to sing Animal, and after Kurt spoke to Mr Schue we were ready to sing together. Unsure even what Kurt's voice was like I noticed how nervous I was to sing with him. We quickly split the song into different sections.

As soon as I started to sing, all the nerves completely vanished. I felt a mixture between relief and excitement as I heard Kurt's voice. It suited him, and it made him even more perfect than he already was. It was nice to sing a song that was just for the fun of it, to sing with a friend and to take it not seriously. The Warblers would need to try this, but it wouldn't be the same without Kurt.

As the song came to an end I couldn't help as I pulled Kurt into a hug in front of the group. It felt different from the other hugs that we had shared in the short amount of time that we have known each other.

"Dude, that was amazing." One of the other guys, I think his name was Finn if I remember correctly said, as he held his hand up for a high five.

The rest of the club was extremely encouraging and I was slightly to leave them that day, knowing the next time I would probably see them again would be at Sectionals in a few weeks.

...

The rest of the evening had been enjoyable as we shared dinner with Kurt and his dad. Everything seemed to be easy between the two. Burt was very easy to get on with, and I enjoyed spending time with them. It made me think of what it could have been like if my father had accepted me as part of the family. If I hadn't have been sent to Dalton, would we have nights being together, enjoying just being together. But if I had never have went to Dalton I probably would never got myself into such a dark place, and therefore never meet Kurt. Either way there was a lot to think about.

When we head downstairs to Kurt's bedroom there was already two yoga mats set up. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"If you don't want to that's okay. I just thought last time it was nice to be able to do it with someone. Well you know what I mean?" Kurt said bashfully.

"You go and get your face ready and I'll stretch. I felt it the last time I did it. I want to make sure I'm not stiff." Blaine said walking over to his overnight bag, and getting ready to change to be ready for more yoga.

The rest of the night went well, we spent most of the night just talking. You would have thought that every topic was covered with how often we talked, but there was never a moment of silence between the two of us. We would feel it when we tried to wake up in the morning.

As Blaine lay on the air mattress on the floor, refusing to let Kurt give up his bed for him. Kurt didn't give up much of a fight, saying the last time he had used it he had knots for weeks. There had been a few moments of silence after the light had been turned off, but Blaine just couldn't get comfortable until he asked. "Kurt... I've had so much fun this week just hanging out with you, and I'm going to be so sad that we aren't having coffee tomorrow, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spend Saturday together. I haven't left Dalton other than meeting for our coffee's and I think it would be nice to get out and see Lima. I know you said you would show me around, if the offer still stands."

"Of course I would spend Saturday with you Blaine. Now let me get to sleep."

"Night Kurt."

"Night Blaine."

...

 **Song was from Katy Perry: Teenage Dream, I just had to include that in this story, it has to be one of my favourites that Glee covered. Amazing! Till next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt felt like he was floating for the past few weeks. He felt like life was finally being kind to him. He was doing extremely well in school, Glee was doing well, preparing for sectionals. The relationship with his father was stronger than ever, he felt like he was able to talk to his father about the things that were going on now that he wasn't afraid of his father finding out that he was gay. And then there was Blaine. Blaine was quickly becoming his best friend. They spent hours texting back and forth, meeting up for their coffee sessions, and they had even started to spend their weekends together. He was able to tell him everything and anything, whether it was related to their sessions or not. He enjoyed spending time with Blaine, and he felt like Blaine enjoyed spending time with him.

Kurt was in his own little bubble as he walked down the halls of McKinley, not having a care in the world. He had just got an A in his most recent history test, and would be heading to meet Blaine for coffee straight after school. He didn't notice Karofsky coming up to his locker until he was right in his face.

"Get that smug look off your face gay boy. Heard you tried to finish the job off? Fail at that too?" Karofsky barked into Kurt's face.

"You obviously didn't do a good enough job." Kurt snapped back.

"I'm just going to have to come back and finish it myself. Watch your back Kurt." Karofsky spat, taking a step away from him.

"I'm not scared of you." Kurt shouted.

This only angered the bully, as he grabbed Kurt shoving him hard into the locker. "You will be scared. I'm going to wait until no one is around, and no matter how hard you scream, no one will come. No one will hear you. You're just a loser." Karofsky backed away and headed down the hall. Kurt lifted everything on the floor and set it back into the locker. It wasn't until he looked down that he could see that his hands were shaking.

Kurt rushed out of the school, and practically jumped into his car. He knew he should go and tell one of the staff members what happened. Talk to Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury or even Principal Figgins. He didn't want to talk to them, he only wanted to talk to one person. Kurt was never a reckless driver, but he certainly broke some speed limits as he made his way to the Lima Bean. Parking the car he headed straight into the café. Looking down at his watch he noticed that he was half an hour early, so he quickly got in line for a coffee. He needed something to help calm down his nerves. As he took a seat at their usual table, he didn't know what to do, he knew that Blaine would be here soon, but he needed him to be there before then. He needed Blaine.

Blaine could tell that there was something wrong as soon as he entered the coffee shop when he noticed that Kurt was sitting with only one coffee cup that was almost empty and hadn't even noticed him walking in. He headed straight over to the table, and coughed slightly before Kurt even looked up at him. There were tears very evident in Kurt's eyes which had yet to overflow.

"Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me." Blaine said as he crouched down taking one of Kurt's hands into his own.

"He's back." Kurt spluttered out between cries.

"David Karofsky. He's the one who torments me. He's the one who attacked me before I... you know." Kurt says looking at Blaine. "He said I didn't finish the job properly, he said he's going to come some day and finish me off. He's going to kill me Blaine."

"He is not going to kill you. I wouldn't let that happen. Now I'm going to get us both another coffee and then you are going to tell me everything. Not just from today but from the very beginning. Okay." Blaine asks looking directly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nods his head in agreement, before Blaine heads over and gets the coffee, as well as ordering a cheesecake brownie.

"I know you like cheesecake, but they didn't have any, so I got you the next best thing." Blaine said as he placed the food in front of Kurt.

Kurt smiles weakly at Blaine, as he takes a bite out of this brownie. Before sitting up to talk to Blaine. " People have always looked and stared at me, even as I was a kid people knew that I was different. I would do things that people knew weren't the norm for a little boy. I didn't think much of it when I was a kid. But as I got older it got worse, it was effecting every part of me I couldn't sleep at night. I would just look up a the ceiling trying to understand why people would pick on me. Before I knew about being gay and such I would try and figure out what was wrong with me, why did people not want to be my friend? I wasn't invited to birthday parties for fear that I would spread something to their children. The only person who would hang out or talk to me in elementary and middle school was the lunch lady or a teacher. I always thought if I just go one more day, maybe someone will talk to me, maybe I'll just make one friend? Every day brought pain, and I didn't know how to handle it. My dad decided that I needed to get involved in a club, that I needed to be out of the house more often, have friends. I was in such a low place, I thought if people knew the real me they would hate me. They wouldn't want me around them. Then I joined glee club and at the time we were horrible, people were trying to find their feet. With Rachel getting every solo it was hard at times to see ourselves as a group rather than a bunch of individuals. I decided to join the football team, there a team right? How wrong was I? I have never felt so hopeless till that night. I just had to lie there and let them beat me. I just took it, and then when I came home I didn't;t want to ever give them the pleasure of finishing me off, I thought if I killed myself then I would have won. But obviously that didn't happen. Things were going so well Blaine, I thought I had turned a corner. I thought everything was over, I thought maybe this is the time when I can have friends and be happy. I had the glee club, my dad, and I had you. But he came and he's going to take that away."

Blaine just looked at the broken boy in front of him. Unsure of what to do say. "Kurt, I want you to know there are people here who care. I know what it's like to be the outside. I understand what it is like to be kept out of things. Maybe people didn't know I was gay for a very long time, but when they found out doors were slammed in my face, the people who were meant to be friends turned into bullies. My family basically throw me out. I only have Dalton, and I have you. I stopped feeling, I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I wanted it all to stop, I wanted the looks to stop, the pity talk that everyone was giving me. I wanted to stop feeling like I was completely useless, unlovable, that no one would ever want. I could only ever feel negative feelings about the world around me and about myself. I know we haven't been friends for a long time, but I know that I would do anything for you. You helped me when I was in the darkest place in my life. You helped me to see things that mattered, that there was a purpose to live. You even taught me how to stand up straighter. It's my turn to now help you. I'm glad you let me in. I'm glad that you feel comfortable enough to let me in."

Kurt looked up. "Thank you Blaine I needed to hear that. I need to remember that as soon as High School is finished I'm straight out of Lima. I'm going to New York, don't ask me doing what. I haven't got that nailed just yet. But one day the people here are going to know my name, not just as the gay kid, but something special. That's my dream Blaine. I want to get out of here, and for people to know me for something more than the pathetic kid that was bullied in High School."

"That's an amazing dream Kurt. I know you will be able to do, you will show them. You will make it big, I just know it." Blaine says looking over at the boy across from him.

"Blaine, what's your dream?" Kurt asks.

"I don't have a dream Kurt. I said that in our very first group session." Blaine sighed back.

"You have to have a dream Blaine." Kurt says.

"I'm not like everyone else, I don't know what I want. I don't have any major plans on what I want to do, or be."

"Do you want to stay in Ohio forever?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know it's nothing that every crossed my mind. There's just so many memories here, they all were good once upon a time, but they've been tainted by my parents, by the bullies." Blaine explained.

"You could have my dream." Kurt expressed.

"I can't just take your dream Kurt." Blaine said, not sure of where this was going.

"Well if you don't know what you want to do. Why don't we go to New York together, if we are both still unsure of what we want, or where we want to go? We have got this far together, let's share dreams. One day we will make a name for ourselves, and not just those two kids who tried to end it all, but something special."

"Kurt, I can't take your dream away from you. But what I will do is share a dream with you until I know what my dream is. Do you think we can do that?" Blaine asks Kurt, slightly hesitant to hear his answer.

"Of course you can Blaine." Kurt says straight away. "You know before you came into my life I was in complete darkness, you have been the one to help me see the light again. You were the one to listen to me when I needed someone. I just wish I had been your friend before all of this would have happened. I feel like when you cheering in my corner I can do anything. I want to be that person for you too Blaine. I know you could do anything you set your mind too."

"Kurt, you are so much better than those bullies. You are going to be better than any of them. You can take them on."

"No I can't take them on. I can only do that when you are here."

"Well then we'll take the world on together.

"You promise?" Kurt asks.

"I promise." Blaine responds with a smile.

Kurt never once thought anymore about the bullies or any threats as they had their coffees. As he sat and ate dinner talking to his dad, there was no sign of the scared or hurt boy anymore. Because Blaine had fixed everything.

...

 **I know this is a very short filler chapter, but I wanted to add this in, and I just can't get over the cuteness that sometimes happens in stories. For those writers out there, do you ever feel yourself flutter when you write down your stories at the cuteness of the characters and you have no idea where any of it came from. Deep down we are all just silly romantics.**


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine finally felt like everything was getting to a normal. He had started to get back on track with his studies, he was able to practice and prepare for sectionals, he started to make friends with those at Dalton. He had a friend in Kurt as well.

They spent every moment they could together. They continued their coffee sessions twice a week, and spent most of the weekend together. Taking it in turns whether they went to Kurt's house he travelled to Dalton. When they weren't together they would spend most of the day with their head in their phones, texting back and forth. His conversations always had to mention Kurt, not that he noticed, and he was always in a better mood after being with Kurt. They talked about everything, always asking for the other boys opinion or advice, they talked about singing, friends, family, anything and everything. They had also started talking a lot more about their futures. Blaine had jumped completely on board with the idea of moving to New York with Kurt when they graduated. He looked forward to the day that he could be closer to Kurt, when they would be able to leave their bad memories in Ohio, and prove to the world how they had overcome everything that had been thrown at them. They would be able to do that, together.

Not everyone was excited about the obsessive nature of Blaine and Kurt's friendship. The Warblers had noticed that Blaine constantly talked about Kurt. Kurt would do this, Kurt thinks this, everything that fell from Blaine's mouth these days resolved around Kurt. The other boys thought it was cute in the beginning, glad to see that the new boy had started to get better, but now it was starting to feel a lot more was going on. They grew concerned that Blaine was becoming one minded, and was worried for their chances at Sectionals. But more importantly they were worried for Blaine.

They had called all of the Warblers early to their meeting, while David had been able to corner Blaine in the hallway talking about an assignment that was due for the Government class. The group of boys all sat together voicing their concerns about their friend.

"It's sickening, he talks more about Kurt than I talk about my girlfriends." Wes cried to the group.

"I think it's important, and I'm glad that Kurt was able to help out when none of us where able to. But it's all the time." Another boy replied.

"He was on his phone the whole time during our last practice. He's the lead vocalist we can't have him distracted all the time." One of the council addressed.

"There's certainly a lot more going on than just a support group buddy." One of the older group members said.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"Oh come on, we all know Blaine's gay. Have you seen his bowtie collection? Maybe he has feelings for this guy. Kurt is most certainly gay."

"You really think so?" Wes looked to the rest of the group as most of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Well isn't that lovely though. Now he wouldn't;t be lonely, we all get a bit like that at the start of relationships, well so I've heard." Wes winked at the group. "Blaine's just a hopeless romantic.

"But what happens when Kurt moves on? What happens when the sessions stop? How is he going to cope with everything. He has placed everything on Kurt, and eventually he will drop the ball and disappoint Kurt." The older warbler explained to the group.

"Well Blaine has never said that he liked Kurt, just maybe they are really good friends?" Another boy added to the conversation.

"How about we just ask Blaine when he gets here?" Wes said to the group, not wanting to discuss anymore with Blaine as part of the group. "Let's see what he has to say and then we take it from there." All of the others agreed to wait. Wes messaging David to bring Blaine straight to the practice room.

Blaine was surprised when he walked into the practice room with David that everyone was already there, and it looked like the meeting had already started. Looking over to David who had now taken a seat beside Wes.

"Why don't you find a seat Blaine, and then we can start?"

Blaine unsure of what to do, found a seat at the very front that was open, and sat down.

"Blaine, we had a meeting and we want you to answer some questions, because each of us are worried about you." The head chair was saying from his seat, looking directly at him. Unsure of what to do, Blaine just nodded his head in agreement. They had meet together to talk about him, behind his back. Where they going to drop him as the lead? He had been practicing hard, and he was doing is best, everyone seemed to like how things were going, no one had complained once about the song choices or anything.

"Blaine we are worried that you're a bit distracted with everything going on at the moment. We understand that moving was extremely hard, and things haven't always been easy, and we have supported you during your recovery. We are so glad that you seem so much better than when you first arrived. You have been amazing in practices, and we are so glad to have you as part of the Warblers. You're throwing yourself in all the way, and we really feel that we stand a chance this year at going to Regionals, maybe even Nationals."

"Well, then if everything is so great, what is your problem?" Blaine spat out, folding his arms around his chest.

"We are just worried about you. It's Kurt."

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Blaine snapped defensively.

"We are just concerned with how much time you are spending with him. We understand you have to see him for group, but you are always with him. Always on the phone with him. Every conversation, whether it's in practice, during classes, lunch, even free time you talk about him. We just think maybe you have become slightly obsessed with the guy."

"He's my support buddy. I thought you all understood that. I need to talk to him, it's part of the programme with him. Maybe I do enjoy spending time with Kurt. Maybe I do talk about him all the time, that's because he has helped me so much, he's my friend." Blaine explained, his voice becoming mad and annoyed at having to defend his friendship.

"Are you sure that's everything though? Maybe feelings have developed?" Wes said from his spot behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around quickly to look directly at Wes. "I'm sure that Kurt is my friend. I have a connection with Kurt, that none of you can understand because he's in the exact same boat as me. None of you have been in the darkest place of your life, that you wanted it all to end. Kurt has, and he has helped me to get out of that dark place. He is amazing, he is the kindest and most gentle soul I have ever meet. He helped me, and I think I help him."

"Oh he's just an amazing friend?" Wes spat back. "What about the rest of us? We were here, we helped as well. You're forgetting David dropped everything to be your roommate so you wouldn't;t be on your own. We did everything we could to help you."

"And I appreciate it, but none one can replace Kurt. He saved me."

"What happens though when all the sessions are over? What will Kurt be then? What happens if Kurt decides he doesn't want to be friends anymore?" Wes said, anger fuming.

Blaine burst from his seat and went straight up to Wes looking directly in the face. "Kurt would never do that. When we graduate, we are leaving Ohio. Kurt is going to New York, and I'm going too."

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me." Wes states.

Blaine raises his hand to slap Wes across the face, but two other boys grab Blaine, putting distance between the two of them. "Kurt is not my boyfriend. He is my friend, he is the one to save me." Blaine screams.

"Will you just admit your feelings? You care for Kurt, and yes he was your support buddy, but those feelings have grown. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. I'm saying you need to tell him. You need to tell him how you really feel. You need to admit it to yourself. You're in love with Kurt." Wes looks directly at Blaine, with a firm and authoritative voice.

Blaine storms out of the other boys' holds and heads for the door slamming it behind him, racing towards his room. He goes straight for his bed, grabbing his journal as he groans. He starts to scribble down everything that he thinks about Wes and the Warblers, and his annoyance at them. How could they say such things? Did they seriously think that he was always talking about Kurt? Yes, he had become a part of his life, and he was extremely important in helping him get to a good place. He needed him to be able to think clearly, he needed Kurt to show him that everything was going to be okay. He wrote everything down, before closing the book, and slamming it beside him on the bed.

He thought long and hard about what was really frustrating him, he had a right to be annoyed at Wes, he had over stepped the line, but he never got this cross. He never got this angry, even at people as annoying as Wes. Why was this so different? He was going to prove to everyone that he didn't have feelings for Kurt. He would prove that Kurt had just been the one to help him out from his dark place. He grabbed his journal and opened it, starting at the very beginning. He continued to read through until he came to a line. It had been from their very first coffee session.

 _Kurt told me I had to be true to myself._

Blaine wasn't sure what or why but he decided to highlight each time Kurt was mentioned in the journal. It started of he would only be noted during their sessions, each time highlighting anything about Kurt. Blaine had never noticed how much he had written until then, as he flicked page through page, highlighting. It wasn't long before it wasn't just a word or a sentence that he was highlighting but paragraphs, to nearly the whole page. The fluorescent yellow covered the last pages of his journal. Reading back over his own words, he could understand why people were concerned about how much he talked about Kurt. Everything about each day resolved around Kurt. What Kurt was doing, what he had said, when they were meeting again. Every aspect. It talked about the coffee dates, the times they had spent watching movies, their duet, every part of their lives was in this little book.

Reading over and over again, it was easy to know what was happening, how had he not seen it before. How had he not noticed what had happened? The book was a symbol of what was happening in his life. On bad days there was no mention of Kurt. When he started to feel best there was more mention of Kurt. Kurt was the light of his life. As the striking bright yellow compared to the ordinary black ink of his writing, he could finally see it.

Later that evening as David returned to their room after dinner, he looked over at Blaine's bed, watching the young boy he could see that he had a lot on his mind. He just stared into his journal. He was about to head to the bathroom before Blaine stopped him with his words.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel."

...

Kurt was in one of his weekly sessions with Ms Pillsbury, he was unsure why he had to go to so many sessions with her. He felt like he was always talking to people, whether it was in the support group or right now in their counselling sessions, but only one person could ever make anything better. Blaine Anderson. He had been the friend that he always needed, the friend that understood his struggle. The struggle of trying to be yourself and being proud of that person, even when other people were wanting you to hid that part of you.

He understood what it was like to always wanting to please others, to make other people like you even though the thing they wanted you to change could never happen. The desire for people to understand that this wasn't strange, this wasn't something that you had control over. For people to realise that you were still the same person underneath, even though you liked people of the same gender.

Blaine understood what the names were like, how people thought you were trying to be a girl, or trying to get attention. He also understood what it was like to try and end everything because people didn't accept you. What it was like to come back from that place and to hold your head high, and to not care what other people think of them. They had bigger plans, they were going to prove to everyone that even though they were bullied and pushed down that they were able to get back up and prove to people that they were stronger.

Ms Pillsbury always asked questions about the program. She had been getting weekly updates from the Cassie. Checking to see how things were going with his journaling and aspects of school. She always listened, but not like Blaine, she always seemed to have something to say after each moment. Even though she thought she was helping, sometimes he just wanted to talk and for no answer to come, because at times that was just the way the world worked.

"So you're group buddy? Blaine Anderson, he visited the school a couple of weeks ago. How did you feel that went?" Ms Pillsbury pulled Kurt back into the room.

"We got on really well, I enjoyed having him at school with me. I think it just showed me how much of a friend he is. We talk about everything. He has been such a great help through all of us. We talk all the time. We take it in turns spending the weekend together. I was at Dalton last weekend, and we were able to go swimming with some of his friends in Dalton's pool."

"That's amazing Kurt, I'm glad you were able to get a friend out of this. Cassie and I are so glad that you have been able to bond well with Blaine."

"He truly has been the best, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been able to do it. We text each other all the time. He's so brave, he makes me want to brave and to have courage." Kurt says with enthusiasm.

"Have you bonded with anyone else in the support group?"

"Blaine and I just stick to ourselves. We have started to get our own coffees and just meet for the discussion part."

"Have you ever thought about getting to know some of the other group members? I'm sure they would be just as friendly as Blaine." Ms Pillsbury asked, slightly concerned.

"No, we just stick to ourselves."

"And have you spent much time with your friends from school? What about the Glee club? Mr Schue said you weren't able to make it to Rachel's party."

"I didn't really want to go, Blaine was coming over and we had the whole weekend planned out."

"Have you ever thought maybe it would be good to spend time with some of your other friends?" Ms Pillsbury questioned.

"I see them in school and all I just feel so much better with Blaine. He understands everything I'm going through and we just have such a connection. It's like he understands what is going on in my mind, even before I understand."

"Do you ever think you put too much on Blaine?"

"We're just very good friends." Kurt responded, unsure of where this question was going.

"Kurt, I think it would be good if you put some distance between both of you. Maybe spend some of the time you have with him with your other friends? You can't become reliant on Blaine, you need to surround yourself with your close friends. I know Blaine has been a great help, but you need to understand sometimes it's good to see the other people who mean a lot to you."

"Are you saying to stop meeting Blaine? But he's by support buddy." Kurt said alarmed at the thought of not seeing Blaine.

"I just think it would be good if you aren't always following Blaine around. it would be good for him to. You can't just cover all the hurt with your friendship with Blaine. It's not far on either of you, and it can only mean more hardship for the two of you."

"But...Ms Pillsbury." Kurt tried to reason.

"It's decided Kurt. I'll talk to your father and Cassie, and explain everything. I'm sure you can go back to the group, or maybe I can find you another group to join. It would be best for the both of you."

"No." Kurt exclaimed, "I don't want to stop seeing Blaine, he means the world to me. He was the one to help me through all of this. It wasn't the medicine or the doctors, or even the sessions it was having a friend like Blaine."

"Kurt, this is what would be best for everyone. For you and for Blaine."

Kurt was so annoyed, that he left abruptly from the room, and headed straight for his car, fresh tears rolling down his face. He didn't want to lose Blaine, his friend. The one who had saved him.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for our next group session, and I hadn't heard much from Kurt. He had messaged to say he was needed at his father's garage over the weekend, and that we wouldn't be able to spend time together this week. When I messaged him about the coffee before group sessions I never heard anything back from him. Making my way to the session I knew that there was something off with Kurt, and I was going to get answers out of him.

When I arrived at the group session, Kurt wasn't there and even when the discussion time came he was still not there. He was always punctual. Not paying much attention to Cassie as she explained the exercise for today, all I could think about Kurt, and the reason for his absence. As Cassie broke us off, she called me over to her.

"Kurt wouldn't be back for group sessions, so I thought we could partner up, and we can see about getting you a new buddy." Cassie simply said.

"What do you mean Kurt isn't coming back for group sessions? He never told me anything about this."

"We just thought it would be good for everyone if he took a bit of a breather for a while. Don't worry we can get you another person to partner up with."

"When is he coming back?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow as he asked the question.

"It depends, he may come back, but at the moment there is no date for his return. We just need to assume that he wouldn't be attending anymore."

"Did I do something wrong? Is there a reason why he just dropped off the face of the world? If I did something wrong, that doesn't mean he needs to stop attending the group?" Blaine said, his voicing becoming louder as he spoke.

"Blaine, I can't discuss things like that with you. Each person recovers differently, and the people in Kurt's life believe that it would be good for him to take a break from our meetings. That he needs to be surrounded by different people at the moment." Cassie said, noticing how upset Blaine was becoming at the news of everything.

"But, he was my buddy. He was my friend. I need him just as much as he needs me." Blaine said, rather pitifully.

"Why don't we start with the activity, you never know he might be back in a couple of weeks." Cassie said, breaking into the activity that she had assigned for the pairs. Blaine never truly came back to the meeting, he didn't speak as other talked around him, he spent the whole time processing what had happened. It was exactly as Wes had said Kurt had left.

Blaine left the group as soon as they were dismissed. As he walked out of the group, he noticed that no one had parked near his car, the space always had been filled by Kurt. The drive home was miserable, he wanted to call Kurt to get the whole story, but he was so disappointed and hurt that he was unsure of how to go about anything. It seemed like everything had come completely out of the blue. There had been no warning at all. Kurt had just walked completely out of his life. Blaine thought back on the times they had shared together, there was no sign anywhere that Kurt didn't want to spend time with him. Their friendship although slightly strange worked. They had spent nights talking late into the night, as Blaine hid in the darkness of the bathroom, making sure not to wake up his roommate. Any time news was shared whether it was good or bad, they always shared a packet of Oreos. Neither boy loved them a whole lot, but it had been a tradition. They had shared dreams, saying that they would go to New York, and be together. Every ounce of Blaine had believed that it was true. Just as this friendship appeared when he least expected it, it, too, left without warning.

As he pulled up the drive to Dalton, Blaine could feel his heart break at the thought that Kurt had not felt the same way, even just about their friendship. He wanted to know what he had done wrong, what had happened that caused Kurt to leave completely. Where they not going to talk about, try and work things out. As soon as he pulled into the car park, he jumped out of the car and went straight to his room. He stormed past the rest of the students, and slammed his door with force on the world outside. There sitting on his dresser was the Kurt highlighted journal. The one that held all the memories of the time they had spent together, the signs of a blossoming friendship between the two of them, but it had all been lies.

Blaine stormed over to the dresser, snatching the book, throwing it into the waste basket under his desk. He was frustrated, all he wanted to do was scream and cry at the same time. David walking through the door, as he screamed, his hands buried in his messy hair in frustration.

"Wow, what's going on? What's wrong Blaine?" David asks, surprised at the normally calm and collected boy in front of him seemed to have lost everything.

"He left. He left without saying goodbye, or anything. He left me David. He..." Unable to finish the words, throwing himself on the bed.

"Who left? Is this about your family?" David asked confused.

"Kurt, he left the group. He's not coming back. He never told me, he wouldn't message me back. He just vanished."

"I'm sure there is a reason for all of this Blaine. Maybe something has happened, and he's not able to make it." David tried to reason, also unsure why Kurt would just turn his back on Blaine.

"He didn't even try and warn me, he just didn't show up. Cassie had to tell me. I thought we were friends, I thought there was something there. We had this dream that we would be in New York, he promised we would go together, we would get an apartment, we would take the world on together. But it was all lies. I believed him David." Blaine cried out.

"I know Blaine." David said taking a spot beside Blaine, placing an arm around him as he tried to comfort his friend.

"I need to go for a walk. I need to get out of here. I need to be alone." Blaine said as he stood, and headed for the door, not waiting for David to respond to him.

David again watched as Blaine slammed the door just as hard as the last time. Walking over to the Blaine's desk, he bent down and lifted the journal that had been thrown out. Bending careful he picked it up, moving over towards his own desk, placing it in the top drawer. Knowing deep down that when everything had been worked out Blaine would want to have the journal back. He had spent nights working on it. David wasn't a fool when he heard Blaine going into the bathroom after lights out and finding him still there into the early hours of the morning. Angry Blaine might want rid of the journal, but deep down he treasured the book and the memories held inside.

...

Kurt was not himself, and everyone knew it. He wasn't his usual sassy self. He wasn't telling everyone the fashion crime that they were wearing. Most of all there was no mention of Blaine throughout the day. No one raised their concerns in front of Kurt, but it was at the forefront of everyone's minds. Normally they had to endure endless conversations about Blaine and how wonderful of a friend he was. Hear about his voice, he bowties, the news at Dalton, anything Kurt was able to connect it back to Blaine. They thought they hated it, but they hated seeing Kurt like this.

He didn't speak once during lunch, and never batted an eyelid as Rachel asked to have another solo for sectionals. Everything seemed to go in one eye and out the other. Each of his friends tiptoed around him, unsure what had caused this sudden change in him, but they knew it had something to do with Blaine.

It had been over a week since Kurt had seen Blaine. His father agreed with Ms Pillsbury and wanted Kurt to spend more time with the friends he had before the incident. He had been allowed to message Blaine about the weekend, but after that he was made to delete his number from his phone. Kurt was unsure what to do with his days, now that he didn't have Blaine. He even had to start listening in his some of his classes, as he had spent most of it messaging back and forth with Blaine. Everywhere he looked reminded him of his friend. The classrooms they had been in as part of the visit. Around his house, the coffee shop, anywhere seemed to remind him.

He hadn't shared with anyone else that he was having to distance himself from Blaine. He never mentioned anything to anyone. He had forgotten what it was like to be alone, he had forgotten what it was like to have no close friends. It felt worse than before, since he now knew what it was like to have someone that he could turn to with everything? Someone who he spent all of his time with, and it still wasn't enough. Dreaming of the life they could have had together. Being able to go to New York together, taking on the world together. Everything had been taken away from him.

He was angry at everyone. He was angry at his father for allowing Ms Pillsbury pull him out of his support group. For Ms Pillsbury for thinking that this was a good idea, for encouraging it. For Blaine, for having made such a big impact in his life. He was angry at himself for allowing himself to get this attached to Blaine, to be this dependent on him for everything, for his happiness. His evenings were lonely, and he spent most of his time thinking about Blaine and what he was doing. Was Blaine as broken up about everything as much as he was?

Kurt continued to draw in his journal, at times he would look back at the pictures that Blaine was in, and only then did he get some peace as he looked at the young boy. However, the memories came flooding back of the good times that they shared together, then the tears would flood back into his eyes.

He throw himself into singing. He practiced all the time for Sectionals. Any moment that he was alone and he started to think about Blaine, he would start to sing. Life felt empty without having a friend like Blaine. No, it felt empty without Blaine. He thought many times of what he would say to Blaine. He knew that this was a friendship, but at the same time he felt like he had lost the biggest part of his heart ever. It felt stronger than the pain he had felt inside him on that horrible night. The pain he felt when he had seen his dad's face the first time he woke in the hospital.

He wanted Blaine back, and he never wanted to let go every again. He missed Blaine and it pained him to think that anything had caused pain as well. He loved Blaine. As that thought crossed his mind a tear fell down his face, because he knew how true it was. He was in love with Blaine Anderson. He loved him more than any of friends, losing him hurt every part of him. He had suffered the pain of losing a part of his heart, because Blaine held a piece of his heart.

The next day Kurt headed into the choir room, placing sheet music in front of him, before standing beside Mr Schue.

"I want to sing a song today. I want the hurt out of my heart." Kurt said plain and simple. Mr Schue agreed and took a sit waiting to hear what Kurt was going to sing. The rest of the Glee club waiting to see what was going to happen. As the music played, Kurt took one final breath before he started to sing.

 _We'll do it all_  
 _Everything_  
 _On our own_

 _We don't need_  
 _Anything_  
 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes at the thought of Blaine. The memories of Blaine racing around in his head. The times of being together, the encouragement and support they had been for one another. There would never be anyone who would ever replace Blaine.

 _I don't quite know_  
 _How to say_  
 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_  
 _Are said too much_  
 _They're not enough_

Kurt looked over at the other members of glee club as they watched him singing, most of them knowing exactly who he was talking about as he sang the words. Everyone knew that Blaine meant so much to Kurt, but right there and then they could see that Kurt was coming to understand how much Blaine meant to him.

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_  
 _Before we get too old_  
 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time_  
 _Chasing cars_  
 _Around our heads_

 _If I lay here_  
 _If I just lay here_  
 _Would you lay with me and just forget the world?_

 _Forget what we're told_  
 _Before we get too old_  
 _Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

The tears were now free flowing down Kurt's face as he thought about everything that had happened between them. The moments they had shared together, being open with one another, the dreams they shared together, no one could take them away from them. However, Kurt had started to realise how even though he was sharing his dream with Blaine, his had slightly changed. No longer did he see New York as the big dream, the best part was Blaine in New York. Dreaming was amazing, but the idea of having someone beside you to share the dream with was what made Kurt's heart soar.

 _All that I am_  
 _All that I ever was_  
 _Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

 _I don't know where_  
 _Confused about how as well_  
 _Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

Even as the music continued to play, Kurt couldn't continue to sing as he broke down and let the tears flow down his face. Tina and Mercedes rush forward to hold Kurt in his spot on the floor. No words are expressed or said by anyone, all of them knowing that this was Kurt's moment to cry out for Blaine. The one who had taken all of the broken pieces of his heart and was gluing them back together.

...

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. I want to say thank you to each and every single person who is reading my story. For the reviews, and for those who have private message me. I can not believe how far this wee story is going. We will be finishing at Chapter fifteen, but don't worry there are more stories being written and I hope you will stick around to read some of them as they come out this summer. Love to everyone.**

 **The song that was part of this chapter is by Snow Patrol: Chasing Cars, I would have loved if Glee had done this one as it would have been extremely powerful at different parts during the story lines. I would just love them to get back and even just sing some more songs, because they were amazing. Some of the mashups were amazing. Have always been a fan of a good mashup.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt had not been able to get over the loneliness that he felt from not seeing Blaine. Anything anyone had tried was unsuccessful at cheering the boy up. He had bumped into one of the other support group members when he had been in the mall, only to hear that Blaine had also stopped attending the program as well. Everyone could tell that there was something different, a dark cloud around him, and everyone knew that it was only Blaine who would have been able to bring any light into the situation.

When Mr Schue had told the Glee club that they would be competing against the Warblers it had taken everyone to work together to stop Kurt from pulling out altogether. When Kurt finally allowed the rest of the club to talk him into staying, he spent the rest of the days leading up to the competition worrying about what he should say to Blaine. He had only informed a few of his closest friends about the true reason he was no longer spending time with Blaine. Maybe of them could understand the concern Ms Pillsbury had, but they knew deep down that there was much more than missing a friend going on.

They had decided that the only way to help Kurt was to take his mind of Blaine. They had done everything they could think of. Mercedes had went taken shopping, Tina allowed him to give her a makeover. Rachel had even given up one of her many solos. All of which Kurt found helpful but nothing could take away his pain.

His father had tried to make things better at home, he spent more time with Kurt trying to understand his interests and his passions. He knew that he was one of the people to cause the pain that Kurt was going through, and many nights he had spent awake wondering if he had done the right thing in not letting the two boys staying friends. He had heard through Kurt that Blaine was gay, and that had been one of the reasons why he allowed Ms Pillsbury pull him out of support group. Kurt needed friends, not a boyfriend, and the way Kurt missed his friend, it was clear that they would very easily fall into becoming a lot more. However, now as he had watched his son he could see how thankful he needed to be to Blaine, for bringing his son back to him. Burt knew it wasn't anyone other than Blaine who had been the one to really help his son.

Kurt sat by himself the whole way to Sectionals in silence. He knew there was no way he could avoid Blaine without making it awkward. He would have to face up to him. Should he apologise? He was the side who had stopped their friendship, but it was not what he wanted. Would Blaine even want to talk to him? They must have arrived at the school, as the rest of the students got off the bus, and Kurt started following them, until Mr Schue pulled him back to his seat.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you, before you head in." Mr Schue said quietly looking at Kurt, as well as making sure the rest of the students had left the bus. "Ms Pillsbury told me what happened with you guys. I don't agree with her all the way but I admit it would have been good to put some distance between the two of you..."

Kurt getting defensive spits out: "Distance, I need Blaine. I don't feel complete without him, no counselling session, no medicine. It was Blaine, and everyone took him away from me."

"I know that Kurt. We all knew that, but I also know that it wasn't until you sang in glee that you finally understood how deep your feelings for Blaine go. You need that time a part to see the whole picture. Now I would not have ripped the two of you completely apart, but I think both of you had some thinking to do. When you see Blaine today, I want you to talk to him, I want you to tell him everything you are feeling, and most importantly how you feel about him."

"Thank you Mr Schue." Kurt said, looking at his teacher, but instead he saw a friend. Kurt pulled the man into a hug. Mr Schue slightly surprised by the hug, sits still for just a tiny moment before, bringing his arms around his student.

"We are always here for you Kurt. Never forgot that. Right, let's go and see where everyone else is. We have a competition to win." Mr Schue said, turning to head out of the bus. Kurt following behind him. The rest of the New Directions were arguing about something beside the entrance. Kurt couldn't help but smile, even though no one in the group was perfect, each one had been there for him. They had helped him out just after the incident, and now with him missing Blaine. He knew that he could count on them being here for him even if Blaine wasn't.

There was three groups in the competition today. The first was an all girls group, second would be Dalton and then the New Directions would be going last. Mr Schue tried to calm us down, before bringing us to our seats to watch the first group. I spent the whole time looking around for anyone in a Dalton uniform, but couldn't find anyone. Sitting between Rachel might have been a bad idea, as she spent the whole time talking about the importance of our solos. Every time I tried to speak, she would tell me not to strain my voice. It was slightly refreshing to see Rachel nervous, even though it was mostly nerves directed towards me.

The lights had started to dim down, signalling that the competition was about to start. I heard a rustling behind me, turning around to peak I could see the crowd from Dalton taking their seats. Quickly turning back round I felt a blush starting to grow on my cheeks. Rachel grabbed my hand giving it a tight squeeze, both turning her eyes back to the stage. I was most certainly out of it as the judges were introduced and all of the formality were dealt with. I could feel people from Dalton looking and talking about me, and it was causing my blush to grow even more.

The group finished their final number and left the stage, with Dalton heading backstage to get ready for their own performance. Kurt turned around to see the group, now that they weren't staring at him. He easily found Blaine, who was looking anywhere other than him as he headed to the door with the rest of his team. Kurt felt his heart flutter at just the sight of him.

It didn't take long for the Warblers to make their way onto the stage and take their positions. It was slightly like a triangle shape, Blaine being the one centre stage. The Warblers were mostly an acapella group and some of the boys started a beat as Blaine started to sing.

 _When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around_  
 _Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd_  
 _But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took_  
 _Now it's much too late for me to take a second look_

If Kurt had any doubts, it was certainly clear, that Blaine was an amazing singer. He was so comfortable on the stage as he danced around the stage, the rest of Warblers following coping him. The crowd were really enjoying the performance and Kurt couldn't help but feel the exact same. The rest of the New Directions were already out of their seats dancing along to the beat, and just enjoying the show.

 _Oh baby, give me one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
 _Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_  
 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_  
 _But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)_

 _Oh I do now (I want you back)_  
 _Ooh ooh baby (I want you back)_  
 _Yeah yeah yeah yeah (I want you back)_  
 _Na na na na_

Kurt couldn't help the smile that came onto his face as he watched Blaine. He was truly amazing. Kurt couldn't help also smile as he listened to the words of the song. Blaine never picked a song by change, so he knew there was certainly a reason for the song. He only hoped that it was him. He only hoped that Blaine understood from his smiles, that he missed him and would never do anything to hurt him. He hoped that he could see how much Kurt had missed his friend.

 _Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night_  
 _Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right_  
 _Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground_  
 _Following the girl I didn't even want around_

 _Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
 _Won't you please let me (Back in your heart)_  
 _Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_  
 _But now since I've seen you in his arms_

 _All I want..._  
 _All I need..._  
 _All I want!_  
 _All I need!_

Kurt couldn't help the shock that was clear on his face, as Blaine turned straight to him and pointed at him. Kurt surprised, unsure if Blaine was pointing at him. But when Rachel gripped onto his arm and started jumping up and down, he knew it must have been for him that Blaine was trying to direct at.

 _Is one more chance (To show you that I love you)_  
 _Baby (baby) baby (baby) baby (baby!) Yeah_  
 _(I want you back)_  
 _Oh baby, I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby)_  
 _But now since I've seen you in his arms. (I want you back)_  
 _Oh baby, I need one more chance, ha!_  
 _(To show you that I love you)_  
 _Oh, baby! Oh! Oh, oh! (I want you back!)_

Kurt allowed the rest of the song to fade into the background as all of his focus was on Blaine. He just looked over his best friend. How flawless he was. His hair was perfectly gelled back, his eyes sparkling from the sheer happiness of performing. He had control over his body and was able to make any move effortless, unlike Kurt who felt like his legs were too long for his body. He made everything effortless, his dancing, his singing, his smile, everything. Even though everyone on stage was wearing the exact same outfit, Blaine seemed to carry it off the best. Kurt only had eyes for Blaine, and even if a fire started on the stage, he wouldn't have noticed as his eyes just followed Blaine.

As they finished the song, the audience burst into song, and the Warblers started to get into their positions for the next song. Mr Schue directed for the New Directions to start making their way to the back of the stage as there wasn't going to be a break. Kurt kept his eyes on the stage as he made his way through the row. Again Blaine was lead soloist on their next song: Raise Your Glass.

When Kurt made his way out of the row, and had to finally turn around to see where he was going, he already missed Blaine. He missed being mesmerised even in his very presence. As they went through the side door to the stage, and the rest of the New Directions started to warm up and fix their clothes, Kurt just kept glancing towards the stage. Even though he couldn't see, he could still hear Blaine's voice and the reaction of the audience. They were loving every moment of it, why would they not? Blaine was an amazing performer.

It was only then that the nerves of performing started to hit Kurt. He had been so focused on Blaine that he had forgot all about singing. They hit him like a train, and he could feel the breathe escaping him. Turning to look at the rest of the glee club they all seemed focused on their own nerves. Kurt didn't notice that the Warblers had finished their time on stage, and were starting to stream out to backstage.

Many of them recognised Kurt, but didn't say anything, just heading to their own area. Kurt didn't even notice a presence behind him as he was caught up in his own nerves. Constantly squeezing his hand in his own, making them extremely sticky, which only made him more nervous. Kurt didn't hear the slight cough behind him, looking over at Tina, who came him a look before he turned around to see Blaine standing in front of him. If he wasn't already as white as a sheet, he was now.

"Hey..." Blaine was the first to find his voice again.

"You guys were amazing out there." Kurt immediately responded.

"Thanks." Looking down at Kurt's hands which were tightly gripping each other before looking back to Kurt's face. "Are you nervous?" Blaine asked, sounding genuine.

"I feel like I need to be sick. Has anyone ever puked into the front rows? You might want to get camera out." Kurt tried to be sarcastic, but the nervous laugh after he spoke easily told the truth. "I have this nightmare that I'm going to open my mouth and nothing comes out. Or I wet myself on stage." Kurt admitted.

Blaine took a step forward, separating Kurt's hand and taking them into his own. He never said anything about how clammy they were, or how Kurt was shaking like a leaf. Kurt slightly shocked at the other boys actions, looked at his shoes, before lifting his head to look at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"You don't need to be nervous. Kurt you're going to do amazing." Blaine reassured Kurt. "I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable." Blaine said also looking over at Kurt, a smile on his face.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back at his friend. "Blaine... I'm so sorry."

Blaine quickly shushed Kurt, placing a finger over his lips. Causing Kurt to stop talking instantly. "We can talk about this later, I want you to go out onto that stage and show everyone how much of a star you are." Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt was unsure how long they stood there before, Blaine pulled slightly back from Kurt, lightly placing his lips on Kurt. A smile broke out on both boys faces. "I'll be watching you. I'm the one cheering the loudest."

All Kurt could do is smile at the boy as he walked away, by this point all of the New Directions were staring at Kurt, waiting to see what his reaction would be. Finally before the announcer called for the New Directions to go onto the stage, Kurt's smile grow slightly bigger. "You heard the boy, let's go out there and prove that I'm a star."

...

The performances could not have went any better for the New Directions. Rachel had performed amazingly, like she always does. Kurt's solo had been fuelled by Blaine's kiss. It was no surprise to anyone that they were the one to place first. As the New Directions returned excited to the back of the stage, all Kurt could do is look for Blaine. As soon as they meet one another, they collided into a hug.

"I missed you so much." Kurt was the first to say, as he held close to Blaine.

"Well then why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" Blaine asks, looking straight into Kurt's eyes, both of them filling with tears.

"My guidance counsellor in school thought I was becoming to reliant on you, and talked my father into pulling me out of the group sessions. He took my phone away, removed your number. I never wanted this Blaine. I missed you like crazy." Kurt told Blaine, as the tears streamed down his face. "I never thought how badly I needed you. I just you make me so happy Blaine. You mean the world to me. I never want to be parted again."

"I never want to be parted either Kurt. I need you always. I want you always to be in my life. I thought you thought I was being clinging or demanding. I thought you didn't want to see me again. I thought, I thought I had done something wrong." Blaine said, as his own tears had been shed.

Both boys hold each other close, hoping to convey how much they missed each other, and would never let the other one leave again.

...

 **How could I not include that part from Season two, it's slightly reworded for obvious reasons, but I just remember watching this scene in my pyjamas and smiling so stupidly at how adorable it is. The song is called I want you back, it is sung by the Warbler's. It never made it's way into Glee but onto one of their albums you can find the deleted scene on YouTube. Again I am in love. It would have been so good if they had included it, but we can't have everything. Till next time, let me know what you thought! Love to all of you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

The kiss that Kurt and Blaine shared is never brought back up. Neither boy mentions it, and since then it is dropped. They go back to being friends. Extremely close friends, but nothing is mentioned after that. Kurt had went home and told his father that he was going to start meeting Blaine again, only this time as a friend rather than through the support group. Kurt had expected his father to say something, or to not allow him to meet with Blaine, but his father never put up a fight. Kurt had started to bring more of the New Directions into their coffee sessions. They continues to meet three times a week by themselves. But instead of going to group sessions they each brought along one of their friends on a Monday.

They feel back into the routine of seeing each all the time, talking about anything, spending the weekend with one another. But it never moved out of the friends relationship. Each boy thankful to get their friend back that they didn't want to ruin it by saying something since they had just started being friends again.

On their first coffee session after Sectionals the boys had discussed again what had happened to cause the lack of communication. They agreed that the support group had been an important part of each of their recovery process, but now they couldn't go back. They knew that they would be assigned new partners, and it wouldn't be the same without one another. It was decided that they would continue to be support buddies. Not as formal as before, but they already knew that in times of struggle that they would be able to go to one another for help or encouragement or whatever they needed. They would be there for one another.

Both boys continued to journal. Blaine using his words, while Kurt continued to sketch instead. Neither talked about the content inside of their journals. They continued to discuss how it had been helpful and how they seen it as important, but the unwritten rule continued to stay. After Sectionals, Blaine had found the journal that he thought he had thrown out sitting on his bed. He knew that it had something to do with David, but neither boy mentioned anything about it.

College applications had been filled out and spent to New York. Each of the boys had applied to various colleges and universities., Kurt hoping to study fashion design, while Blaine was still unsure and had not selected a major. They talked about it daily, and spent a lot of time thinking about apartments etc. They had originally thought about living in halls, but had decided against it, in case they had ended up in different colleges. They were hoping to fly out a few weeks after graduation and start the search for apartments. Burt would be traveling with the boys to make sure they ended up picking somewhere rather than just picking the first one they found.

It had been a couple of weeks and thinks were back to normal. Blaine and Kurt were meeting on a Wednesday afternoon and Lima Bean. It had quickly turned to evening as they spent the time talking, and just enjoying one another's company. A new habit they had started since the friendship had been restored was keeping their hands close to one another as they sat. Every now and then their fingers would brush up against one another. Sometimes they would just place a hand on top of the other. Or they would just be blunt and hold hands.

No one had ever stopped the two boys talking, or had ever said anything to them while they were out in public. But as soon as Kurt saw some of Dave Karofsky's friends walk into the coffee shop, he could feel his heart beat start to get quicker. If Blaine noticed he said nothing, too engrossed in telling a story about Wes and David who had apparently thought it was a wise idea to bring a goat into the school gardens. However, Kurt completely blocked out Blaine's words.

The boys had noticed the two boys, and not ten minutes after entering the café, Karofsky appeared. The boys were looking over at Kurt and Blaine. Blaine oblivious that he was being watched continued to talk about different things at Dalton. It was until the three boy walked over to their table that he noticed how white Kurt's face was.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Blaine asked, as he placed his hand on top of Kurt's in the hope that it would help to calm the other boy down.

"I can't stomach my muffin watching two gay boys." Karofsky spat venom in his words.

"Well, maybe that's your stomach telling you, you don't need another muffin." Blaine added. "I assume you are the one who is tormenting Kurt every day."

"Oh, I'm just showing this kid what being a true man is like?" Karofsky notices their hands. "Not that you would know anything about that. What have I told you Kurt? I don't want to see this sort of crap near me, you make me sick, it disgusting it's not natural."

"Being attracted to people isn't normal?" Blaine questions anger covering his words.

"Two fags is not normal. I thought one was bad, but this one is even worse." Karofsky said to the pair standing beside him. "This loser here couldn't even kill himself probably, seriously, how much of a loser must you be if you can't even do that right? Maybe next time you can do it right, and put us all out of our misery."

Kurt didn't know how or what happened, but Blaine jumped instantly at that comment, and swung his fist right into Karofsky. Kurt didn't even notice that he was screaming as the Blaine and Karofsky started to fight each other in the middle of the café. Everyone at this point had turned to watch what was going on, but no one was trying to step in. It wasn't until Puck and Finn were walking past the Lima Bean and saw what was going on, did anyone jump into action.

Puck grabbed Karofsky pulling him away from Blaine, as Finn grabbed Blaine as he tried to swing at Dave again. Kurt still sat stunned at what was going on in front of him.

"You take that back right now. You horrid beast." Blaine screamed at Karofsky still struggling in Finn's arms.

"You can't sit there, and be all over each other. It's disgusting, unnatural." The other boy screamed.

"What did you say about Kurt?" Finn asked his teammate.

When Karofsky didn't answer straight away Blaine jumped back in. "He told Kurt to kill himself, I'll kill you myself with my own bare hands." Blaine shouted at the other boy.

At this point, everyone was staring at Karofsky in disbelief, some even with distaste. "Please tell me he's lying Dave." Finn responded, looking at his teammate.

"It's what we are all thinking. Looking at the two of them, all over each other. It's creepy, I don't want to be breathing the same air as these two."

At this stage Finn was also extremely angry. "What are you so scared off? What has Kurt ever done to you? No matter what you say, or what you do to him, he can't change the person he is. Kurt's the bigger person for being who he truly is. Not hiding himself from the world, and I am not going to let arrogant angry people take that away from him. Let him be happy. You are the disgusting one!"

At this stage everyone was staring at what was going on, even the staff had stopped and come round to see what was going on.

Finn continued to speak: "Now you are going to let Kurt and Blaine leave, you will never speak to either or them again, you will not look at either or them, and you will certainly not lay a finger on either of them. Do you understand?" Finn said. Kurt had never seen Finn like this before, and it almost scared him to see how deadly serious the other boy was.

Karofsky nodded his head, looking down at the floor. Finn let go of Blaine, who went straight to Kurt, who still hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing, as was white like a ghost.

Leaving the coffee shop they could hear Finn telling everyone that the party was over, and to go back to what they were doing. Kurt never looked over at Blaine as he was led down the street to were their cars were parked.

Blaine was the first one to break the silence. "Kurt, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I was so annoyed, I was angry..."

"I think I'm just going to head home." Kurt said pulling away, taking the few steps to the driver's side.

"Kurt, we need to talk about this." Blaine said, taking a step closer to Kurt.

"I just need to think. I need to be alone right now."

"Don't listen to what that beast said, you are worth something Kurt. You are important to so many people."

"Blaine, I need to go."

"You promise not to do anything stupid?" Blaine questioned his friend, watching with wary eyes.

"I'll message you later." Kurt said before he got into his car, closing the door behind him.

Blaine stood and watched as Kurt drove away from him. Annoyance running through him, as he also got into his car, slamming the door.

...

 **Another chapter, again on the shorter side, but I really prefer to write the lovey dovey chapters, but it takes all of them. Let me know what you think! Love to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since the fight. Kurt and Blaine hadn't meet since, but still continued to message back and forth. Blaine was starting to worry about Kurt. Each time he had suggested meeting up the other boy came up with any and every excuse to put it off. Blaine could understand why Kurt was nervous to meet up after the last time, but he was now starting to worry it was actually something he had done wrong. Blaine reflected over the fight every day trying to see if there was something he could have done different. Was it something he said? But each time Blaine tried to come up with anything, he never could.

Blaine could feel himself constantly trying to get Kurt to open up, but nothing was working. He needed to see the other boy. He needed to show him that he was there for him. He would always be there for him. He just wanted Kurt to let him in, he needed to talk to Kurt. He needed Kurt to know how much he cared and missed him. He needed to know how much Blaine loved him.

Blaine had been thinking what would be the best way to show Kurt his feelings. Everything so far had been done through song. Why should this moment not be done through song? He thought long and hard about what he wanted to convey to Kurt. He was willing to do anything for the other boy. That's how he ended up calling Rachel. She picked up on the first dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rachel, it's Blaine." Nerves already starting to set in his voice.

"You do know it's like midnight." Rachel questioned. "How are you? Finn told me everything that happened. You took on Karofsky I wished I could have seen that. He deserved everything that he had coming to him. He has always been at Kurt since day one. I really appreciate that you stood up for Kurt."

"I'm fine now, but I don't want to talk about me. I was actually calling about Kurt. How is he?" Blaine asked, he had wanted to know truly how he was, because he knew each text that Kurt sent saying he was fine was completely false.

"Oh Blaine, it's horrible. He is so quiet right now. I think that fight really did one on him. Thankfully the bullies have been no where near him since well you know. But he's just so sad all the time. He misses you." Blaine was glad that Kurt was missing him as much as he was, but the thought of Kurt not being his true self upset Blaine, a lot more than he thought it would.

"I know, I try and get him to meet me, but each time I say anything he shuts me down. I don't think he wants to talk." Blaine pleaded with Rachel, in the hope that she would have the answer to his questions.

"No Blaine, he misses you like crazy. He might not say it with his words, but he truly misses you." Rachel's voice was genuine, and Blaine could tell that she truly cared for Kurt. Kurt had always tried to explain their friendship. She always came across as too much, or sometimes cold, but Blaine could tell from just the little bit that he had got to know Rachel that she cared deeply about Kurt, and would do anything to make him happy as well.

"Why doesn't he want to meet up then?" Blaine asked confused by what Rachel was saying. Could it seriously be that simple?

"He's worried. The reason Karofsky came over was because he thought you were Kurt's boyfriend. Kurt has it in his head, you only want to be friends, something about he would never be good enough for you. He has always been one to belittle himself. He just thinks it would be safest for the both of you if you weren't seen together, since apparently two guys can't be seen together in this town." Rachel said annoyance in her voice.

"Rachel, I care so much about Kurt. I would do anything to be with him. He means the world to me. I don't care what anyone says Kurt deserve to be loved, he deserves someone to cherish him. To tell him how special he is. To helping him when he's feeling down." Hoping to plead his case, so that Rachel would know that he truly meant everything he was saying.

"And you want to be that person?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I want to be that person." Blaine could already tell that this was going to be the best way about telling Kurt something this huge.

"Well then you need to tell him that." Rachel said in a rather certain voice. She knew her friend, she knew what he needed, and right now he needed Blaine.

"I want to I really do, but he doesn't want to see me, and I don't want to tell him over the phone. I want to see his face. I want to look right into his eyes and tell him how I really feel." Blaine would do anything to be with Kurt, he would do anything to make him happy. He had grown to care for his friend, and would do anything to help him be happy. Even at the expense of his own happiness.

"Why don't you come to McKinley? We always sing how we feel to each other in Glee club. Why can't you do it too? At least Kurt wouldn't be able to leave when he sees you." Rachel said, already running through the plans in her head. She would tell Mercedes she would help with Kurt. She would have to inform Mr Schue, but she knew he wouldn't mind, he would be happy for Kurt, just like everyone else would be in glee club.

"You think so?" Blaine asked, unsure if this is what Kurt would really want.

"Of course he would. He never has anyone to sing to him. He's always moping around that no one ever sings to him." Rachel said.

"Okay. When is the next glee meeting?" Blaine asked.

That night Blaine couldn't sleep as he thought through everything that needed to be done for his solo to Kurt. He wanted everything to be special. It was for a special person, so it needed to be extra special. He was up most of the night trying to get the lyrics and the music in order. Figuring out what he wanted to say when he say Kurt. Everything had to be perfect, just like Kurt was. Most of all he missed his best friend, he needed him in his life, and just as Rachel had told Blaine that Kurt was moping around, Blaine knew he was doing the exact same thing. He wasn't the same without Kurt in his life. Even just a simple text from Kurt could light up his whole face. Even though he hadn't known him for a long amount of time, he was still the most important person in his life. He had come into Blaine's life at just the exact moment he was needed, and Blaine was never going to let him walk away.

Blaine was able to snick out of study hall with the help of Wes, and was driving to Lima to see Kurt. He could already feel the nerves hit him as he had gotten into the car, but as he was getting closer he could also feel the excitement and the happiness that was spinning around at the thought of finally seeing Kurt again. As he pulled into the parking lot he couldn't help the huge smile on his face. Quickly messaging Rachel to tell her that he was here. Constantly keeping an eye on the front entrance, as soon as he saw Rachel he jumped straight out of the car.

Rachel had Mercedes with her, who obviously knew what was going on, as the smile on her face was a permanent feature. Heading towards the girls, the nerves started to kick into overdrive.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Was the first words out of Blaine's mouth when he was standing in front of the girls.

Rachel quickly looped her arm around Blaine, Mercedes doing the same on his other side, and started towards the choir room. "He's going to be surprised. I can't wait to see his face."

"Do you think this is the right idea?" Blaine asked the girls.

"Hell yes!" Mercededs response was instant. "That boy has been pinning over you, he deserves to be happy. But if you so much as look at Kurt the wrong way I will end you." Mercedes said, for once with a straight face.

As Blaine rounded the corner to the hallway with the choir room, he couldn't help the doubt crawling in, but quickly he pictured Kurt's face and was able to bring the smile back onto his face.

Rachel and Mercedes were the first to walk through the door, Blaine following behind them. Mr Schue had already attempted to start the class in the hope to distract Kurt from what was happening.

"Blaine..." Kurt said quietly, stunned as he saw Blaine standing in front of him.

"Hey Kurt. I hope you don't mind, but you didn't want to see me, so I thought I would come to you. I know what happened at the Lima Bean scared you, it scared me too. It showed me just how nasty and evil can be. It should be that no matter what happens in my life, there will always be people who are going to judge me, who want to hurt me, who want to tell me horrible things. But I always learned something else really important that day. I learnt that I would do it all over again for you. I would face every nasty and vile word against me, I would take every punch or slap. I would do anything just to have you in front of me again. Kurt, you deserve so much better. You deserve to be treated like the amazing and brave person you are. You deserve to be held, to be cherish. You deserved to be loved no matter what you think. You deserve everything and more. I want to sing a song for you. Now I know I probably should have changed it up a little, so it might not be perfect, but you're perfect and that's all that matters.

 _Beauty queen of only eighteen she_  
 _Had some trouble with herself_  
 _He was always there to help her, she_  
 _Always belonged to someone else_

 _I drove for miles and miles and wound up_  
 _At your door_  
 _I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

All of the glee club had turned to watch Kurt's reaction, as Blaine sang to him. They could see the tears already forming at his eyes. Rachel and Mercedes looked at each other, before giving the other a grin, knowing that what they had done was going to work out. Kurt couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. He was completely enchanted by him. There was this perfect boy in front of him, singing to him.

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _Tap on my window, knock on my door, I_  
 _Want to make you feel beautiful_  
 _I know I tend to get so insecure_  
 _It doesn't matter anymore_

Blaine walked over to Kurt, placing his hand out in front of him, eagerly waiting Kurt to take it. Kurt took Blaine's hand, and was instantly pulled to his feet. Blaine gently lead Kurt to the front of the room, making his stand in front of everyone. But had eyes only for Kurt. They felt like they were in their own little world.

 _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
 _It's compromise that moves us along yeah_  
 _My heart is full, and my door's always open_  
 _You can come anytime you want yeah_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
 _Out on…_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_  
 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

Blaine thought back on all of the times that they had needed each other. How they had been there for one another during the hard times. Even when they weren't sure what was going to happen, or how they would be able to cope with the next day, they had each other. The texts, the cups of coffee, everything had been perfect and even through the pain he would not have changed any part of it.

 _I know where you hide alone in your car_  
 _Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
 _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
 _Comes back and makes me catch her every time she_  
 _Falls_

Kurt looked at Blaine and couldn't help but think of all they had been through. Blaine knew everything about Kurt. He knew the good, the bad and the downright ugly, and still he was here. He knew when he was upset, when he was happy. He knew what could make him feel better, what his coffee order was and even what joke to say which would always cause him to smile. Blaine was there when he needed him the most, and he would never be able to repay the boy for all that he had done. He had become his friend. His best friend.

 _Yeah, tap on my window, knock on my door,_  
 _Want to make you feel beautiful_

 _I don't mind spendin' everyday_  
 _Out on your corner in the pourin' rain oh_  
 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_  
 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_  
 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_  
 _And she will be loved, and she will be loved_

 _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_  
 _I don't mind spendin' everyday, out on your corner in the pourin' rain_  
 _Please don't try so hard to say good-bye_

Blaine brought Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear: "I could never say goodbye to you. You mean the world to me." Blaine broke the hug, and went to his bag, which was lying at the foot of the piano.

"Kurt, since we first meet, we have been told to journal. I know you hate to journal, but you know how much I love words so I just couldn't stop. Then the Warblers stopped me one day. They told me I loved you. They told me it was so clear on my face. I denied it of course, furious I went straight to my journal and I started to write. I wrote everything down. But then I started to read it. I started to read our story. I want to show you." Blaine brought the book over to show Kurt. Showing the first few pages, "this was before I knew you. This was even before, well you. It was just words, nothing else. But then I meet you." Blaine turned over the page, and showed Kurt the very first time they meet. His name ringed in yellow. "You were like a light into my life. You started to show me what life was all about. But then I started to get to know you more, and the more light you brought into my life." Blaine said flicking through the pages, showing of the highlighter until he came to a whole page that was completely filled with yellow highlighter. "That's when I realised that you are the light of my life."

"Kurt, I realised that I needed you in my life. I could never be parted from you. I needed you in my life. If I wanted to be happy, I had to have you in my life. I would do anything to make you happy, and just you standing in front of me, makes me the happiest person in the whole world. I love you Kurt, and no matter what people say or do I going to stand by your side."

"I love you too." Kurt responds, throwing his arms around Blaine.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. I'm never letting you feel like a loser again. I want you to see the person I see when I look at you. Everyone in this room knows how much of a star you are, and I want to show you. I want to take you to New York, and show you off to the world. I'm going to show them, whether they are yelling at us or whispering behind our backs, they can't touch you, they can't touch us or what we have."

Kurt did the only thing he knew he could do. Right there and then in the choir room on a Wednesday afternoon he kissed Blaine, the love of his life. Nothing seemed to be like a problem, everything seemed perfect with Blaine in his arms.

 _..._

 **The song that was used during this chapter was She will be loved by Maroon 5. This was the song that originally started of the thought for this story, and I'm so glad to now finally be putting it into the story.**

 **Just want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. We only have two more chapters left of this story, I can't believe it. Hard to believe I only started writing this back in April, seems like ages ago. Hope everyone is enjoying it, please feel free to tell me what you think and how I could improve. I have already started drafting the next story which will only be uploaded as son as this one is finished. Please keep your eyes open for that, I would be really grateful for that as well. It will also be a Klaine story as well. Thanks again, love to everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt and Blaine had been inseparably since that day in the choir room. They spent every moment with one another, the hours seemed to fly by even with the amount of traveling between the two towns. Blaine spent every weekend at Kurt's house. They followed each other around like puppies, no one could deny that they truly loved each other. Ms Pillsbury had even started to invite Blaine into Kurt's counselling sessions when she heard that neither of them were attending the group sessions. She had apologised to both boys about her interference between them.

Both boys had accepted the apology, and even thanked her for helping both of them see how they truly felt about the boy in front of them. They enjoyed their sessions with the guidance counsellor not just because they got to spend time together, but the amount of support they got after the Lima Bean incident. The school had taken the matter very seriously even though the matter had happened outside of school hours and property. Both parties were just glad that the police had not been called.

It was the usual Saturday date night, Blaine and Kurt sitting hands joined together in Breadstix. Smiles on their faces the whole time. It was easy conversation between the two of them, never finding a dull moment.

"So I have a question for you..." Kurt started out looking shyly at Blaine.

"Oh, please continue." Blaine responded in a flirtatious manner.

"Would you Blaine Anderson go to prom with me?" Kurt responded smiling at the boy in front of him.

"Oh Kurt. I mean prom. I would..."

"You don't want to?"

"No I really do. It's just the before I came to Dalton with the whole Sadie Hawkins dance."

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I just thought that maybe you would want to go. If you don't want to we can go to my house, watch a movie, order in." Kurt tried to reason with his boyfriend, already feeling terrible to be the one to bring those memories back to Blaine.

"No, I really want to go with you, you make the happiest guy around. If you want to go to prom I would be more than happy to go with you." Blaine responded.

"Remember what you told me, no matter what we are going to show them. No matter where we go people are going to be talking about us, I'm tired of trying to fit in, I just want to be a normal teenager and go to prom with the one I love." Kurt responded to Blaine.

"Well then I would be honoured to go to prom with you Kurt." Blaine responded, hoping that it was the right answer.

The smile and sheer excitement on Kurt's face showed Blaine that he had made the right decision. No matter what was going to happen, or how it made him feel he would do anything to make his boyfriend happy.

A few days later, Kurt had invited Blaine over to show off his outfit for prom. He was pleased with his choice, and had spent most of his evenings working on it since Blaine had accepted to go to prom with him.

"Well what do you think? It still needs something maybe some buttons on this side or a pleat on this side." Kurt said as he spun around for Blaine to take in the whole ensemble.

"It's rather Brave Heart looking." Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a look. "Okay, sexy Brave Heart." Blaine tried again giving a smile towards Kurt. "I just think it's a little, out there." Blaine said trying to break the news gently to Kurt. He couldn't get over his boyfriend, who was standing before him in a kilt. He looked amazing, and took his breath away, that also could have been shocking hitting him as well.

"What do you mean out there?" Kurt said giving a look to Blaine over his shoulder. He liked his outfit and was proud that he had been able to make it from scratch.

"I'm just saying that there's already so much hype about us going together, shouldn't we just go to enjoy ourselves? Rather than going to make a statement. You look amazing Kurt don't get me wrong, and I know you worked really hard but just after last time I don't know if this is a smart idea." Blaine responded, hoping that Kurt would understand.

"What's the point of dressing up if you don't get attention? Everyone else is already to go out and dress up, and look good. Why can't I go out of my way to look good too?" Kurt said frustrated at Blaine.

"I want you to be yourself Kurt, but I also want you to be safe." Blaine tried to explain looking at the boy in front of him, knowing that he was going to lose the battle.

"I have done everything right. I am not going to let them bully me out of my outfit which I made for my prom. Now I understand Blaine that after everything you've been through you're worried. But prom is about joy, not about fear. I have been afraid long enough. I am not going to let it rule my life anyone. So I am wearing this fabulous suit and I would hope that you would still accompany me to prom."

"Of course I will go with you Kurt. I just worry."

"Oh honey, stop with the worrying and just enjoy yourself. It's going to be the best night of our life." Kurt reassured Blaine, taking his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Now come on, we need to get your something just as stylish as your date."

"I'm wearing pants though." Blaine said taking his boyfriends arm.

...

Kurt couldn't have been further from the truth. Prom was turning into the worse night of his life. Everything had started out well. Blaine had come to collect him looking absolutely adorable. He had pizza ordered to the house, and they were able to enjoy it while talking about what everyone would be wearing. Kurt at least had the upper hand with having gone with some of the girls when they had tried on some dresses.

The drive to prom was filled with sneaky pecks to the check. Blaine looked absolutely stunning in his suit, and of course he was wearing a bowtie. But Kurt couldn't help but smile at him. They had already taken so many photos of the two of them together, and Kurt was already thinking in his head which ones to print off and display around his room, and the rest of the house.

Everyone from the glee club looked amazing, everyone was smiling and dancing together. Taking turns to go up and perform for the group. Blaine even got the chance to sing with the group and it made Kurt the happiest man in the world to see the people who he spent time with him spending time with the man he loved. Everything seemed to fit perfect. He was dancing with Blaine, being held by Blaine, everything just made his smile even bigger.

He stood patiently as Principal Figgins stopped the music to announce the prom King and Queen. He was surrounded by his friends and most importantly he had Blaine holding onto his hand. Kurt watched as everyone who had been nominated stand on the stage, glad to see some of his friends standing up on the stage. It was encouraging to see some of the glee kids on the stage. Even if it was the ones who were already popular.

Prom King ended up going to Finn, and no one could have been more pleased for him than Kurt. He had been one of the only football players who never once annoyed him. Who also seemed to be looking out for him, and over the past year, getting to know Finn in the Glee club had really helped Kurt to see that there was more to people than what it first originally looked like it.

Deep down, Kurt wanted Quinn to win Prom Queen. She deserved it, she had been through so much, and had finally opened up to everyone in the group. Even though she tried to show that she didn't care for them, when you got to know her you knew that wasn't the case.

Kurt's heart dropped when Quinn's name wasn't called out. Kurt's heart dropped even more when he realised it was his name that was called out instead. Kurt felt everyone turning around to stare at him. People were wolf whistling and one person was annoyingly clapping. He felt humiliated, he felt hurt, he wanted to cry. No, he needed to cry. Pushing away from Blaine he ran straight out of the gymnasium. Tears already flowing down his face.

Blaine chased after Kurt, already knowing how hurt he was. He was easily able to catch up to him, pulling him into a hug, before dragging him into the classroom near by.

"How stupid was I? I thought because no one was teasing us or beating us up anymore that no one cared. That maybe some kind of progress had been made. But it's still the same!" Kurt said exasperated, running his hands through his arm as he paced up and down the row of chairs and desks.

"It was just a stupid joke." Blaine tried to suggest to Kurt, sitting on one of the desks as he watched Kurt pace, already feeling horrible.

"No, all that hate they were just afraid to say it out loud like the last time. So they did it in secret. They were to scared to say it to my face. But they all still think that I'm just a stupid little gay boy."

"They were just trying to be funny. Would you just calm down?" Already annoyed at himself for spitting out at Kurt. "Please, take a seat you know I hate how much you stress yourself out." Kurt took a seat beside him, placing his head onto Blaine's shoulder as another sob escaped. "We don't have to go back in there."

"Wasn't this prom meant to be about standing up for ourselves? The whole point was to show people they can't break us down. If we leave all it's going to do is show them that they won, and fill is with regret." Kurt said, pulling his face up to look into Blaine's eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with love clear on his face.

"I'm going to go back in there and get crowned. I'm going to rise above them and show them that no matter what they do I am not going to back down. I have friends who care about me, no matter who I am. I have a boyfriend who loves me even when he has seen me at my lowest." Kurt said placing his hand into Blaine's.

"You know I will always love you. I will always be here for you no matter what happens." Blaine responded, placing his hand onto Kurt's check. He placed a gentle kiss onto Kurt's lips. It got heated quickly. Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, cradling his face with his hand, placing his other hand onto his wait, before tightening his hold. Pulling them closer and closer.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered when they pulled away to catch their breath, but Blaine couldn't bear the idea of not kissing him when he knew what it felt like.

Blaine's tongue sought entry in his mouth eagerly, pushing and stroking and tasting. Kurt melted into him, wandering hands exploring the man sitting beside him. Blaine pulled back, placing his forehead onto Kurt's.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked Kurt, already feeling his checks heat up at the thought of the moment they had just shared.

"With you by my side I can take on the world." Kurt responded, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.

Blaine lead Kurt out of the classroom and back towards the prom. He squeezed the boys hand, and stopped him just outside the door. Running his hands through the boys hair to make it look presentable before he headed into a room full of people. "I love you so much, you are the bravest and strongest person I know, I want you to go and show everyone that person I know." Placing another kiss on his boyfriend's check he opened the door for him.

Everyone was looking their way, but no one said anything. Blaine watched as Kurt made his way onto the stage, and as the Principal placed the crown on his boyfriend's head. He had never been so proud in all his life.

Kurt looked down at the crowd in front of him. Principal Figgins placed him in front of the microphone, allowing him to say a few words. Kurt wide eyed look at the crowd, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He took a deep breath before he spoke: "All you need is courage and a little bit of pixie dust."

Kurt was amazed as crowd applaud him, and started calling out his name. These were the people who had bullied him, picked on him and even tried to harm him. He knew that each of them were scared of the person they were underneath everything. Kurt was the only one who was true to himself. He was the only one brave enough to stand up and say that nothing mattered as long as you had the courage to do it. Blaine had been the one to teach him that, a lesson he would never forgot.

Finn placed his hand out for Kurt to take as he lead him to the dance floor. "I actually think there is someone here who deserves to be your king far more than I do." Finn said turning around to find Blaine over in the crowd. "Would you like to have the first dance?" Finn questioned.

Blaine looked stunned but recovered quickly as he went to Kurt, opening his arms for him ready to come and dance with him. The music started and the two of them started dancing together. Not long everyone else started to join in, but neither boy noticed only looking at the person in front of them, in love.

"So I have been thinking I might have to give you you're dream back." Blaine said casually, trying his hardest not to smile at his boyfriend who was totally confused by what was going on.

"What? You don't want to go to New York with me?" Kurt asked shock clear on his face. He thought that they had something, he would do anything to keep Blaine, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything without Blaine in his life.

"Oh no, I'm coming to New York. I have to give you your dream because I think I found my own." Blaine answered smiling back at Kurt. Allowing Kurt a moment to let everything sync in, and probably get over the shock of the news.

"Well do tell." Kurt said smiling up at Blaine as he continued to dance with his boyfriend. He hated surprises, but Blaine always seemed to be able to make them worth his while.

"My dream is still to go to New York. I still want to move in with you. But I don't want to be a singer or a performer. While it's all fun and I have loved every moment being in show choir I want to do something useful with my time. I want to help other people like us. I want to do something for people who are bullied or are thinking about self harm or even trying to take their own lives. I want to do more for people who are being discriminated against because of their sexuality, or anything else that makes them different." Blaine could already feel proud of himself for turning a corner and coming to terms with everything that had happened over the past couple of months. He someone had told him this would have been the outcome he would have told them they were lying.

"Blaine, that's an amazing dream." Kurt said tears welling up in his eyes, at the though of how caring and kind his boyfriend was. Even though at times he was still hurting and still need a shoulder to cry on he was always looking out for other people. Always trying his best to do the right thing."

"I got accepted to do Social Work and counselling in New York. I know you are going to be accepted as well. We're going to get out of here Kurt, and we are going to make something of our lives. We are going to show people that no matter what they have said, done or even the jokes they tried to play on us there is nothing they can do to take us down. You should be me that Kurt. You should me my dream, and I could never be more grateful to you for that. I love you so much Kurt Hummel."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson." Kurt said with his whole heart, before placing his chin on Blaine's shoulder. This is where he belonged, and he would never let Blaine go.

Maybe Kurt wasn't wrong when he said it was the best day of his life.

...

 **Just an epilogue to go! I can't believe we have come to this stage already. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone and anyone who has read my story, it means the world to me to know that people kept coming back to read what I had written. As I have already said I have a few new stories in the works, and hopefully by the next chapter I will have a date for when they will be going up. So, make sure to keep your eye out for them. Hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. If there is anything you think I could have done differently please feel free to tell me and I would happily take on any advice or tips from you guys. Many of you have probably been writing and reading a lot more than I have. Thanks and love to everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

College was a hard times for the boys. Many late and long nights trying to get everything they wanted. They had their good and their bad days, but every time they always remembered that they had each other. Kurt's degree took a lot out of him, and many times he felt like he would never be good enough. Many times Blaine had to talk him out of quitting. On those night they held each other reminding them of the dream. Dreams they had shared from their high school days.

Many people thought they were crazy the amount of time they gave over to their studies while having a significant other, but they seemed to be able to pull through it. It wasn't easy, there were many nights of screaming and slamming of doors. Sometimes they went a couple of days with tension between them, a couple of times had stayed at friends, but even through those hard times there were many great times together. Finding a perfect apartment, Friday night take out and movie, road trips. Kurt had decided during a rough time in his second year that he would find a therapist here in New York. He still considered Blaine his support buddy, but at times when they both needed space it was good to have another listening ear.

During the summer between their second and final year they decide they wanted to adopt. However, Kurt wanted a cat, Blaine a dog. After much discussion and a few tears they ended up with both. The day they went to the adoption shelter they had wanted to bring every single own home. Kurt had originally wanted a small dog due to living in New York but when he meet Golden Retriever Sasha he couldn't say no. Blaine, however got the job of walking her every day which he didn't mind. They had decided to get a girl kitten as well naming the tabby kitten Mellow, Mellie for short. However, when they went to get her fixed they found out Mellie was actually a Mickey. They both agreed he was a later strange cat, who just wanted to be a dog. His favourite past time was sitting in the shower, no matter how many comfortable beds he was bought. That was there little family.

Graduation had been a stressful time as they looked for possible jobs and internships. Kurt ended up working as a costume designer at a theatre, while working on making his own collection. He was hoping to send it to a few different fashion houses in the hope that they saw something in his work. He hoped that one day he would be able to have his own label, with his name on the hottest clothes of the season. Blaine hadn't found any work, having to take on job at a coffee shop, while volunteering his skills at local charities. He finally got a break when one of his 'patient's' parents heard about his heart for starting on his own. After many discussions and sleepless night he started his own counselling service and support group called; "The Right to be Me."

The group consisting of Blaine and two others who had studied along side in college spent time going into some of the local schools in the New York Metro area raising awareness of hate crimes and discrimination against those who are trying to be themselves. Already they had seen over hundred private one on one counselling sessions with teenagers and young adults who were being taunted in school and in the work place for their sexuality or gender. It was hard work but it was an extremely rewarding job that Blaine loved. Blaine hoped when he had children that through his effort's and the work of charities like his own, they wouldn't have to go through the same experiences Kurt and he had gone through during high school. They wouldn't be bullied for their sexuality or even who their parents were. He hoped that no one would have to go through what they did. He knew it wouldn't happen all at once, but hoped as the group grew, and they were able to make it to more small towns just like Lima that people would become more understanding and accepting of everyone.

Kurt was incredible proud of his boyfriend in what he had accomplished. In some ways he was still the nervous boy he meet on the first day of their support group, but he was so glad that he got to experience and be a part of the journey with Blaine. They had come far from those days, but both of them knew that if it hadn't have been for those dark days they probably would have never meet.

They kept in contact with all of their friends from Ohio from both of their schools. Each holiday they went back to Lima to be with Kurt's father who had remarried to Finn's mother at this point so it was usually a big occasion. Blaine's parents never got back in contact with him. Since the hospital visit they had not done anything to find out how their son was. Kurt had continued to send Christmas cards telling them what they were up to but never had a response. Not that Blaine was surprised he had found a new family who accepted him, and loved him for who he was. He wouldn't have traded them for the world. During the time around graduation he had got back in contact with his brother. Cooper Anderson was now living in LA at the moment, he was a up and coming actor in a few television programmes, but had been able to make it to the boys graduation. Blaine and Kurt planned to go and see Cooper as part of their vacation time this year. Even though there was a lot of tension between the two brothers, they were able to sit down and Blaine was able to tell Cooper the whole story. How he had come out, his parent's reaction, being sent to Dalton, the failed suicide attempt, support group and how Kurt had come into his life.

It was a Tuesday evening when Kurt walked through the door after a dress rehearsal for the theatre he was currently working at when he saw Blaine sitting that night. He was at the table with piles of notebooks in front of him. Blaine had to continue to journal throughout the years, and had went through many notebooks. Kurt had long since given up trying to keep a journal, but there was still a box under the bed that held the same very first journal, filled with drawing, doodles and sketches. Many of the pages included Blaine, and every time he looked back on the pictures, he could see just how much they had grown up.

Blaine continued to write about his day, he said it helped to write about his experiences and the people he was meeting who were going through many difficult situations. It helped to get it out of his before it all became too much. He enjoyed looking back over his own life, and the many people he had been able to help. He used journaling with many of those who came to see him, and although many like Kurt didn't take to it, he was able to help them understand how they could use it. Blaine loved to journal, and had even written his final paper on the power of journaling and how it had effected his own life and work.

His favourite thing to do with his journals was still highlighting the different times Kurt appeared in his life. The things that made him happy. He had started to highlight more than just Kurt. He used it to see the progress in those he was counselling, to see the progress his own emotional state, and even on reflecting back on his own experiences. But his favourite colour still had to be the annoyingly bright highlighter yellow, reflecting of the page. The colour that represented Kurt. The light of his life.

Kurt could see that his boyfriend had yet to notice that he had arrived home, even after sitting down his portfolio and bag. He walked over towards the table and placed a hand onto Blaine's shoulder, looking over his shoulder at his what was in front of him. He had written pages upon pages, and in typical Blaine style his handwriting was unreadable to anyone who wasn't Blaine. Apparently all the smart people in their field of work had horrible handwriting, apparently it was their way of being confidently.

"What are you writing about?" Kurt asked, after trying and failing to read what Blaine was writing.

"I was writing about how we had fulfilled our dreams." Blaine said looking up at Kurt who was looking over his shoulder. "I also thought I would start writing out my new dream." Blaine said, before turning back to his page.

"I hope I'm still in this dream." Kurt said, walking over to the counter looking at the food that Blaine had already platted up for him.

"Don't worry I haven't taken you out just yet. It's about you, Sasha, Mickey and of course the star of the show me." Blaine said closing his journal and heading over to be closer to his boyfriend.

"And what parts have you added?" Kurt said, before diving into the plate in front of him. It was a none fact that both of them made amazing food, and they enjoyed trying new dishes for one another. "What is this? It's amazing!"

"Rachel shared with me this vegan authentic Chinese noodles recipe. I had to go to about three different supermarkets before I could find a lime garlic chilli sauce juice. Did you even know that was a thing?" Blaine said looking at Kurt. "It's about our family. Maybe one day adding other people into it. Hopefully less hairy this time and only two feet this time. Rachel keeps saying she wants to be the surrogate. Maybe a nice outdoor wedding in the middle of no where. Spending the rest of my life with you by my side."

Kurt's fork stopped before it could put another spoonful in his mouth, before turning to face his boyfriend. "An outdoor wedding, do you know what the heat will do to your hair, you will be poking at it the whole day!"

"You're main concern is my hair. What about a marque with air conditioning? We could have the best of both worlds?" Blaine said leaning into his boyfriend who had now continued to eat his dinner.

"You always have an answer for everything don't you?" Kurt said looking over at Blaine who already had a massive smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Kurt set his dish back down and turned around to face Blaine. Wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso, pulling him even closer placing a kiss on his lips. Blaine whimpered as Kurt's teeth scraped his lower lip trying to deepen the kiss. Blaine's went around his neck and pulled him even closer. Kurt's tongue confidently swiped up to his upper lip causing Blaine to gasp, allowing his boyfriend's tongue access into his mouth. It was a slow and gentle dance as their tongues explored each other like they did most days. Blaine was the first to break turning to look at Kurt, a wide smile grow on his face as he looked lovingly at the other boy.

"You make me so happy Kurt Hummel, my life would be incomplete without you in it." Blaine said, allowing his hands to fix his boyfriends hair which had fallen down over his eyes. "I want nothing more than to share this dream with me, just the same way as you shared your dream with me all those years ago."

"Blaine, you should know by now that my dream is your dream. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and nothing or no one is ever going to come between us, and our family." Kurt said smiling at his boyfriend, placing a peck before turning to grab his dish from the counter. "When you see Rachel next till her that the noodles are amazing, and she better get ready because she's having our baby as soon as we are married." Kurt said before taking another mouthful of noodles.

"You mean it?" Blaine said shock clearly written on his face at Kurt's statement.

"I want a little one just like his Papa running around, we can do all the mistakes with the first, and then maybe the next one can look like me, it's always the youngest who has the brains." Kurt said jokingly. "Now get your ass on that sofa and see if we can find ourselves a venue for this Spring."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that was across his face. Kurt had been the one to make his life complete. Even when everything was falling around them, they were able to help each other back onto their feet and get all the pieces back together. Realising that the piece that they were both missing was each other.

...

 **Thank you so much to all my faithful readers, I want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, messaged, and even just followed along on this journey. I can not believe I have actually written my very first story, and even more importantly finished it as well. Each of you mean the world to me, and have helped me so much on this journey of writing. I hope you all continue to join me for my next story. It's another Klaine story: this time we are going to be a lot more fluffier than this story. I'm hoping to have the introduction posted sometime this summer. Stick around for that, and let me know what you think I could improve on the next story. Love to all! Till next time.**


End file.
